Ultimate Betrayal
by Rose6
Summary: Parker and Jarod discover one final betrayal and gain one final gift
1. Default Chapter

Title: Ultimate Betrayal  
  
Author: Rose, rosenfairy@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Keywords: MPJR  
  
Timeline: About five months after 'wake up', but nothing that happened on the show after wake up happened in this fic.  
  
Author's note: This one is based on Mickey's 'Jarod Picture Challenge' which can be found at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/PretenderChallenges/ in msg 6.  
  
I have another challenge for all you Pretender fans. This one may not be as simple as my other's but it is definitely more interesting. PLUS now non- shippers (if there are any) can take part for once. Here are the ideas.  
  
1) Jarod is sitting outside Miss. Parker's house. This is where you guys come in. Why is he sitting outside her house? Is he waiting for her to get home? Is he waiting for her to make a choice? Is he waiting for her to finish packing so they can run off together? You tell me. Just write a story about it. Doesn't have to have be a JMP romance but it would be nice.  
  
2) Jarod is doing some thinking. Where is he? What is he thinking? Is he talking to someone? Is someone there with him? Is he staring at someone or just off into space? You tell me. Just write a story about it. AGAIN this doesn't have to have be a JMP romance.  
  
3) CREATE YOUR OWN STORY IDEA  
  
  
  
Thanks for the brilliant challenges Mickey. Thanks also to Sahiti, Bron and Lisa who read this so many times without complaint and always gave the most amazing feedback and encouraged me continue and finally finish it. Thanks guys. Standard severe crappiness warnings apply.  
  
Disclaimer: I find the idea of these ludicrous, I mean really why are we saying something to protect ourselves from litigation when we are simply names and e-mail addresses in a medium where staying incognito is easy. no one can sue me if they only know my e-mail address. I doubt a summons filled out to rosenfairy@hotmail.com would make it far. But just in case they don't belong to me, if they did they'd still be on TV, in new shows, not reruns. All blame and thus ownership can be given to TNT, and the writers.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The sounds coming from inside the house were not normal, not what you expect from a women her age, her beauty, her position. Most people would look at her jealously, look at her, see what she had with her and imagine all she had that they couldn't see and be jealous. They'd see the Porsche, the designer clothes, the perfect make-up and the legs that go forever and just imagine that her life is perfect. That she either has a perfect husband truly besotted with her, or any number of amazing guys to choose from. They would imagine the loving rich family, you know the way it is, the rich beautiful people, who exude a confidence like her are the kind of people who you imagine would have perfect lives. But here, from this seat on the porch of her house, you can see it's a very different picture. I was here when she arrived home; I listened as she changed into those pajamas of hers, the ones that could probably hold three of her. I listened as she went through her messages, all impersonal work related calls, and then as she sank into the window seat, opened a bottle of vodka and settled down to read the article I had left her about the center's latest betrayal. I listen as she begins to react to it, as the document reveals to her all she had feared, I listen as she breaks down, as here, alone, in the privacy of her own house she finally lets it all get to her. I hear the bottle open again, I hear her try and drown the tears, drown the sorrow in alcohol, all the while knowing it will only numb, and never extinguish the pain, or its source. And I fight the urge to go to her, to open the door, walk in and hold her, to make it all better, to make the little girl who once took my pain and breathed life into a empty soul once again see the beauty in life. But I know the news I have is only going to make things worse. It holds the power to make her happy, to bring her joy and fill a void left in her empty life, but first it will only bring hurt and anger.  
  
I aim to walk in there tonight, to bring her an awful and yet wonderful truth and also to ask for her love. I know the chances are against me, I'm going to make her aware of the ultimate betrayal by the centre. I'm going to then ask her to love me, to join with me while standing only meters from the very place that the last man to ask her that was taken from her, by them. I can see it from here, the small spot where you can tell new paint has been added, work done to cover the ever painful memory of the bullet that took away the only part of her life she had ever felt she could control. The only thing that had ever given her the courage and desire to take a stand and leave. I plan on asking her to do just that tonight, I am hoping beyond hope that somewhere, somewhere amongst feelings she has bottled so deeply inside her, somewhere there is something similar to the amazing depth of love I have for her. I fought to stop it, fought to love someone else, there was Nia, and Zoe and others between, all women who I felt for, all women who I could have fun with, and genuinely care about, but never love, not like I love her. I guess when your world is dark, all hope lost and one beautiful ember of light manages to come in and turn it all around. When they give you a reason to live and to hope, the spirit of that person is forever burned into your heart and mind and love for them is not something you feel, but something you are. Anyway, here I sit, leaning casually against a supporting beam on her porch, knowing that should she be under surveillance at all I have not a chance of escape. But there was no other way; something like the truth I must tell her tonight could only come from me, and only in person. I had to risk it, she couldn't not know any longer, and she is going to need someone to catch her from the fall that this will no doubt cause.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He listened, as the alcohol no longer drowned the tears, as sobs wracked her body, then settled into resigned and pained waves of tears. Her mind filled with knowledge, knowledge that was new and terrifying, but at the same time not unexpected. In the back of both of their minds it had always been a distinct possibility, but then evil doings of the kind the centre specialized in were often the kind you knew were a possibility but pushed to the rear of the mind out of simple denial. Out of an inability to believe that humanity could allow such evil to become an expectation. She could be heard now, as she sat and contemplated what it all meant, and what to do. It could be heard from her erratic and shuddering intakes of breath that she was still crying, no violent sobs, no angry tears, but the silent painful tears of her heart breaking and every ounce of trust it ever held leaking away from her. And with that he rose to his feet and headed to the door, he would not allow her to go through this alone, not this time and never again. Reaching the door, he inhaled deeply, trying desperately to hide some of the obvious worry and shared pain displayed on his face, knowing that she would see it as pity and he never wanted her to think he pitied her, only loved her. With that, he pushed the door open and slowly stepped into her view.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The broken form of the woman before him briefly stunned Jarod as he stepped inside and turned towards her. This was not the Miss Parker he knew, the ice maiden, the powerful huntress, no, the woman in front of him was a mere shell of the woman who had entered the house, a broken and pain filled shell. It had pained him before, when all he could hear was her tears and anguish, it hurt him to know that he came not to clarify news already learned, but to drop any even bigger bomb on a woman who's world had already been rocked. Normally he would have waited for her to notice him, waited for her to make her first violent move and then defended himself by restraining her, but tonight that would not be the case. Instead he moved quickly forward, not close enough to touch her, or to hold her but close enough to be of some support, he would give her nothing else until it was asked for, he would not violate her personal space without permission.  
  
"Parker" He whispered, his voice conveying his joint disgust and shock at the center's latest act.  
  
Her head shot up in response, her body tensing as if she was preparing to attempt a capture, and then she relaxed again, her body went limp and her head resumed its lowered sorrowful position.  
  
"They're going to use him Jarod. They can't even be bothered waiting to see if he is useful as a pretender, they plan on giving him to Raines and letting him turn him into a soulless killer". She whispered to him, her voice losing its pained, betrayed tone as she went and becoming a harsh, disgusted and angry cry. "He's a baby, just a baby" she whispered again, her voice once again breaking with tears.  
  
Jarod remained quiet, simply nodding along with her and showing his mutual anger, she needed to rant now, then he would tell her the rest, and then they would end it all, or at least take what was theirs and leave.  
  
"I'm the only one who loves him, you know. I spend every moment they'll let me with him, which isn't often. He's five months old and no one gives a damn about him, not my father, no one. He's the final part to Daddy's sick little puzzle, the heir to a throne he had to be born for Daddy to reclaim, but he's not, he's just a baby, just a baby." With that final word she raised her head, the tears that once stained her cheeks now gone, and a look of fierce determination replacing them. She strode towards him, her hand pushing him from her way as she walked to cupboard nearby, opening it and disappearing briefly before returning with her gun, several spare clips and a look so focussed and determined it froze Jarod in his place.  
  
"I'm going to get him, I don't care if you come or not. Just don't get in my way, and don't try to stop me, if you do I simply add one to tomorrow's body count". Her words were hard now, no emotion contained in them, no sign of the broken woman who had sat before him only moments before, she was out for vengeance now, and he had to stop her before it was too late.  
  
"Parker, I am not opposed to you getting him out, believe me I will help you any way I can, but there are some things you need to know first. There are things about this little boy that will change our lives forever."  
  
"Fine and you can tell me when he's out. I go now Jarod, you're either with me on this, or I could simply swap you for him either way I get what I want".  
  
"Madeline" he spoke forcefully, watching the way the name caused her spine to tense, watching as it then fell and turned her once again into the broken woman from before, and then again as she regained her control and turned back into the formidable Miss Parker. "Madeline" He whispered this time, his hand coming to rest on her elbow as he said it. "Maddie, I want to help you, I do, and when I tell you more you'll know why you have to let me. But nothing will happen to him tonight, he's safe tonight, we need to talk first."  
  
"What could WE need to talk about Jarod? I get my little brother out, and then I disappear, ok, if you're not coming I guess this is goodbye." She replied, her body remaining turned from him, and her voice still hard but her willingness to at least listen to a little of his speech was indicated by her placing the gun down, and crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Noting this, Jarod took his hand from her elbow and began his explanation, he had intended on beginning slowly, he had intended to slowly build up to his declaration of love. Instead the image of her sitting broken and crying on the couch assailed his mind, the image of her looking every bit the little girl who he had held when Faith died. The simple image of her defying all and proving that her heart was not only present but only too easily and often wounded. His declaration was, as a result the only thing on his mind, and his first words were the last thing he had planned on opening with.  
  
"We could talk about how much I love you, Maddie", as soon as he said he regretted it, mentally kicking himself for the up front approach, she wasn't one to take that approach well. Holding his breath he waited for her reply. She remained silent for quite some time, her shoulders sinking slightly and her sharp intake indicating that she too was holding her breath.  
  
"You love me?" She whispered with her back still turned to him, her voice soft and almost begging. Jarod stepped forward to reply, his hand finding its way to rest on her arm, something he regretted instantly. Brushing it off furiously Parker spun and faced him, her arms gesticulating widely, flying in all directions as she spoke. "You love me? Do you even know what love is, Labrat? Of course you don't. How would you? Then again, how would I? I mean really, neither of us have ever really had it, have we? You Love Me. What you think that's gonna make it all different, you think I'll fall into your arms and run away with you? It'll never happen Jarod. No matter how much we want it. Now matter how hard we try, they'll always be there to take it off us. Always."  
  
"I do love you" He found himself biting back in anger, "I may not have grown up around it, I may not have been in love before, or seen it much, but I know what love is Parker. I know that the reason I've never had love, or been in love before is because I've always loved you, no one could ever replace you in my heart. I know that every time I see you, every time I hear you my heart speeds up. I get nervous little butterflies in my stomach when I know you're near, I call you so often because just hearing your voice can make the world make sense again. I know...." He broke off there, his mind had been skimming back through everything she had said, skimming over it and hoping to find something he could use to defend himself to let her know he did understand and mean it, when he hit this No matter how much we want it.... We, We want it. She has told him the deepest secret of her heart and never even noticed. "Did you say 'we'?" He asked, "No matter how much WE want it" Looking up he saw the stunned, almost terrified look on her face and he knew he was right. "You did! You do want this too."  
  
She opened her mouth slightly, then closed it, opened it again and once again closed it as if she had no idea how to respond. "Parker, you know I realized I loved you that day on the air strip, I saw you shot, and who cares about my family. All I could think of was saving you, if I lost you all the family in the world would mean nothing because I would have no one to look forward to sharing my life with. I realized then and there I loved you, I would do anything in my power to save you, to keep you safe forever. I still will Parker, I'll always be here for you, and I'll keep us safe, they won't take this off us, I won't let them."  
  
Looking in her eyes he found them to be moist with tears, tears of happiness though, not the usual sadness or betrayal, but happiness. Behind those tears he found another emotion, an emotion he had almost begun to worry that her eyes would never show again, Love. "You don't have to say anything Parker, you may not be able to open the vault and say it, but your eyes were never able to lie, and they tell me the truth now, you do love me."  
  
Her teary, soft expression switched to one of wry laughter. "Of course I do Jarod. Really, you may think you're above us center folk, that it's simply your brains that keep you out there. But if I wanted you back in the center, you'd be there. Make no mistake. I've known your every move for the last few years; I know where you are without even trying. Its like something in my head is keeping me up to date with your movements should I ever choose to join you. I do love you Jarod, always have, but acknowledging it has always meant both of us throwing in the search, acknowledging it meant me risking your life, and I wasn't game to do that, not for my happiness."  
  
"How bout for our son's?" he replied, stepping forward as he did to grasp her arms and pull her to him, knowing that this knowledge would cause yet more pain to a mind, body and soul that had suffered enough tonight.  
  
"Our son's?" she whispered in shocked, low voice, her mind already knowing the answers to the many questions contained in those two words, but still too afraid to acknowledge them. Then he watched as her old survival technique kicked in, the old evasion tactic, if the news, the emotions, the reactions are filtered quickly, filtered along a barricaded path in the mind and locked deep within the conscious they need not be felt, nor experienced. This was what she was doing now, he could see as her mind flicked the switch that would filter all she had learned and she knew she would learn. Ice began to once again form on her features and she looked at him with eyes that displayed disbelief and mocking rather than the emotion filled orbs from earlier. He couldn't blame her, he really couldn't, years of training had taught her not to face emotion. From a young age she had been taught and shown that being emotionless and rigid was the correct way to be and a child perceives everything from the perspective she is given throughout her life. He couldn't blame her for retreating this way; it was all she had been shown, all she had been taught, her mind had long ago noticed that pain was not pain if the mind refused to feel it. Thus he could not blame her for her reaction to his comment.  
  
"Our Son's" She said again, her voice now mocking, superior almost. "I see now you've been wasting your time on the outside. What I admit I felt something for you once, suddenly we have a kid, what all these years on the outside and you never once came across a book on biology, labrat?" Her voice was the same tone it had been every time she had spoken to him since his escape, and usually he could sense that it was all a cover for her feelings, tonight it provided no cover. Her tone was unusually high pitched, breaking slightly as she spoke and gaining a slightly hysterical edge to it as she continued. Her breathing had quickened, and her eyes were now panicked, scared and oh so defeated as she came to grips with the final betrayal, the ultimate betrayal. Then as if all the fight had died from her, she stopped, her face flushed and her breathing erratic, and suddenly she gasped, her hand moving quickly to rub her lobes, covering her face and staying there for many moments as she appeared to fight an inner battle. In reality it was the voices, her mother's voice telling her to listen, to just listen, telling her that the time had come for her to remove her trust from those who held it undeservedly, and move it to he, who had protected and deserved it his whole life. Nodding slowly, she raised her head, her eyes peaking up at Jarod, the blue orbs rimmed with red and still blinking slightly as they filled with a never ending stream of tears.  
  
"Our Son?" she asked, begging him to explain it all, begging him to tell her what she feared wasn't true, and yet knowing it was.  
  
"Maddie" he whispered, moving forward and grasping her upper arms in his hands, wanting nothing more than to pull her into his embrace but fearing her reaction if he did. To his surprise the choice was not left to him to make. Just feeling the heat emanating from him and strength his grasp on her provided Parker's body reacted of its own accord and leant into him, her upper body finding its resting spot against his chest and her face nuzzled into his shoulder. Shock momentarily coursed through him as she did this, his body tensing against her and pulling back just slightly. But as her body followed him and she once again leant on him for support he found his body relaxing and his arms moving of their own accord to wrap around her waist and pull her closer still.  
  
"That little boy, the one you delivered, who you've found yourself drawn to and loving since his birth is ours Maddie. They played god again, their little way of ensuring that should I never be returned and should Gemini never be found they would always have a little pretender. The extra incentive here being that he will have your Inner Sense; he's what they always dreamt of. He was why your father married Brigitte, why he showed no remorse at her death. They faked the medical report for you so you'd believe Daddy didn't want an heir, and then he began pressuring her for a child. But he knew she couldn't bear a child of her own, she couldn't become pregnant naturally, so he arranged for In vitro fertilization, she never knew the baby wasn't hers. But he wasn't, he's ours, our little boy. And we are going to get him out, and give him the family that we always dreamed of as children, I promise you Maddie. I won't let him grow up there, and I won't let him grow up without either of us. I love you, I know you love me, and we are both going to love him. I'll make it work I promise. Our baby will have a family who loves him."  
  
She was silent as he finished, her tears having quieted down to the occasional sniffle, or small sob, her eyes hidden from his view at the base of his neck. Her arms were now clinging so tightly to his waist he could almost swear he would lose feeling in his legs soon. She nodded her head slightly, silent acquiescence to his proposal, it was all she was capable of now, tears having left her incapable of talking, and the emotional upheaval she had just experienced sapping her body of all available energy reserves. Her arms slowly slackened off from around his waist, her head leaning more heavily on his shoulder with every passing second, until at last her legs gave out and she began to slip down his body. It was at this point that he knew she had finally given in, finally fallen asleep, here... In his arms, she had drifted off and he couldn't have asked for a greater sign than that of her love and trust in him. She had, through her ability to drift of, to relax so completely in his arms and to trust him implicitly with keeping her safe, given him all the hope he needed that this would work. Soon he, Parker and their little boy would be away from here, together and safe forever.  
  
Lifting her gently he carried her through the house to her bedroom, placing her gently down he pulled the blankets to her chin and as an afterthought placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Sweet dreams Parker" He whispered, "Tomorrow this will all be over". Fighting the urge to lay down beside her, he turned and moved toward the door. Almost there, he turned once more to look down on her sleeping form, she was an angel as she slept, he dark lashes resting on the pale skin of her cheeks, her hair creating a halo around her head and her face so soft and peaceful. With one last loving glance he turned to leave and was almost to the door when he heard it, or he thought he did, the voice was so soft, so sleep filled, soft and beautiful he was almost sure he had imagined it. But turning once more to her, he realized he hadn't. She was lying there, staring up at him with half open sleepy eyes, her lips twisted into a small smile as she continued to stare.  
  
"Jarod" she whispered again.  
  
"Yeah Parker" he replied, walking closer and sitting on the bed beside her, his hand reaching out to brush her cheek as he did, his mind cheering in delight as she leant into it. She then captured the hand in her own, turned his palm to her face and placed a sweet kiss in the center of it.  
  
"Jarod, our little boy doesn't have a name. We can't rescue him without a name."  
  
"Well what do you suggest?" he asked in reply, his whole being reacting to the joy of doing something so normal as picking his child's name.  
  
"How bout Kyle?" she asked, the name seemed perfect to her, Kyle had lost his life to the center, they had stolen his innocence and then his life, it would be fitting to name the little boy they planned on rescuing and on preserving the innocence of, Kyle.  
  
Jarod sat back suddenly, his mind reeling with the idea, not the idea of naming their little man Kyle, he loved that, he was touched by it, and that was what shocked him. That she would do that for him, that she would name their little boy after the brother he known for so little time, but would love forever.  
  
"He died saving my life Jarod, he shouldn't have had to, but he did. And after all I'd done to him, and you. Let's name our baby after a hero."  
  
He didn't know what came over him at that point, this was a woman to whom he had claimed his love, and yet never kissed or held or had any contact with beyond childhood and of course tonight, but suddenly it felt so right. Leaning down quickly and with such speed he caught her by surprise Jarod leant in a captured her lips with his. Kissing her for every moment they had missed growing up, kissing her with every ounce of love he felt for her, and for that final suggestion. Pulling away slightly but leaving his face so close to hers he could still feel her slightly ragged breath on his lips, he smiled down at her, then leant in and gave her one more quick chaste innocent kiss, before even attempting to reply.  
  
"I would love.... That's..thank.." He tried replying, but his voice had been taken by amazement and joy at her suggestion. "Kyle" he whispered, his voice giving the word finality, indicating both his thanks and his agreement. Their little boy, Kyle.  
  
"Kyle Thomas?" she asked, voice and her eyes asking for his approval, asking so hesitantly if he minded her naming their little boy after an old lover.  
  
"Kyle Thomas" he replied his voice filled with approval and his face overcome by a huge smile as he slowly repeated the name over and over. "Kyle Thomas... My little boy" he whispered.  
  
Then leaning in a bestowing her with one more quick kiss he rose from the bed and walked quickly to the door. "Sleep" He ordered, "You are going to need it if we're gonna rescue our little man."  
  
"Jarod" she called after him.  
  
Sticking his head back in the door, he scolded her gently "No Parker, Sleep"  
  
Looking up at him with a face that resembled that of a scolded puppy, her eyes sad, her lips pouting, and both combining to make him think he would give her anything she desired if it would just take the sadness from her eyes.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Hold me" she replied, "Please, just hold me".  
  
Well, he thought, I did say I would do anything, and if that's what its gonna take, that's what it's gonna take.  
  
Walking over to the bed he quickly shed his shoes, jeans and shirt, then climbed into the bed as she scooted over to make room for him. Pulling the covers to his chin, he settled down onto his back pulling her gently to him and snaking his arms around her waist as she settled her upper body on his chest, nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck and began to drift off.  
  
"Night" she whispered sleepily.  
  
"Night Parker, sweet dreams" he replied, leaning his head down he placed one more kiss on her cheek and then settled back against the pillows, closing his eyes and reveling in the feel of having her with him finally.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Parker couldn't remember ever having woken up on a pillow that smelt so damn good, or felt so good, she thought as she nuzzled her nose into the warmth it provided and began to drift off again. Or at least she did, until her pillow began to move, or maybe it had always been moving, a steady up down rhythm, reminiscent of breathing. Breathing. And that's when it all came flying back to her, images began assailing her mind showing her once again the horror contained in the document Jarod had left her. The pleasant surprise of him actually voicing his feelings, she'd always known they were there but having them spoken had made them real, the accidental and yet oh so right feeling of her expressing hers and then the painful and yet wonderful knowledge that little Kyle was hers. 'Kyle' naming her little man would always remain in her memories, not so much for the absolute normality of naming him and the feeling of pure bliss obtained from it, but for the look in Jarod's eyes when she had suggested it. They had ignited; the usually calm brown pools raging with fire, happiness, sheer overpowering pride in the knowledge that his little brother had been seen as such a hero, and last but not least, love. The kiss had come as a surprise, a shock, but a welcome and wonderful shock. The sort she hoped to be experiencing a lot more frequently from now on. And now here he was, lying in bed with her, his arms so tightly around her waist and face turned slightly so it hugged her face into his neck, unconsciously holding her as close as he possibly could. That had been the best part, falling asleep feeling safe for the first time in almost a lifetime and having dreams invade her sleep that left her with only happiness and not the usual overpowering fear. She knew she should fear today, today they would rescue Kyle and then they would run, never to look back on the horror that had surrounded them here, but she felt no fear only safety, happiness and a unwavering knowledge that they would succeed. Her thoughts were interrupted then as her pillow began to stir and she was faced with the simple knowledge that as soon as he woke the plan would be in motion, right now waiting for him to wake they were in limbo. No planning, no executing, nothing but the simple peace of being here together, finally together and finally looking forward to the future. Now, as he woke, it would all begin. One chapter would close, and if closed successfully another happier one open.  
  
"Morning" she whispered as his eyes finally fluttered open and the momentary confusion of waking in a strange place passed. Leaning up she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and felt his arms tighten around her waist, as if he were reassuring himself of the fact that this were not a dream, not part of subconscious bringing his sweetest dreams to life in three dimensional beauty but actually real.  
  
"Morning" he replied, his voice gruff and hoarse from one of the best nights sleep he'd ever had, and yet also filled with wonder and joy, a sound so reminiscent of a small child on Christmas Day upon discovering that 'Santa' had fulfilled one of their biggest wishes. It was a tone that assured that both of them were painfully aware of just how much this resembled everything they had wished for over the years, a sign of happiness now and yet when reflected on, a symbol of incredible pain. While their minds could easily encompass the joy that had been gained from waking and discovering the fulfillment of a dream, a very simple dream and yet a dream that had waited a lifetime to be acted out. They were also being reminded of life's true pain and emptiness as the reality hit them that this, this act of normalcy, this waking up in the arms of a loved one was something that had been denied them by the very people who claimed to care. Dwelling on it was simply focussing on how painful life had been, how painful life had been to make it so that something so normal, something most people would do everyday and never notice was the highlight thus far in the lives of the two. Thus the two would not focus on it, not sit and dwell on the ending of the pain, for dwelling on the ending would only remind them of it and tarnish the start of something new with something neither wished to recall. That and this was not over, for the dream to be fulfilled and for this to all be ending happily they would be away, unable to be found or touched by the horror of the past. A little boy would be lying here with them, and they would not have the knowledge that in just a few hours they would have to risk their lives to save their own child. They would also not be pained by the knowledge that they would then have to leave those who had been a family to them, in a world where the definition of family was so skewed as to give it little or no meaning, behind. Of course both knew they wouldn't leave them for good, as soon as the situation allowed and safe passage could be arranged those they loved would join them.  
  
So instead of talking, instead of discussing what they knew would be in the forefront of both minds, they simply lay there, for just a few moments longer enjoying the peace offered and preparing them for what was to follow.  
  
It was Parker that moved first, pulling away from him she sat up and looked down at him, her expression fixed and resolute. Her eyes shone with determination, a fire and a passion that had been lost years before had now returned, a fire and passion that had not been there since the death of her mother. It was a sign that a spirit crushed had been reborn and was now ready to fight.  
  
"Much as I would love to stay here, like this" she told him, "If I'm late they'll send someone looking for me, we can't risk that, and we have a lot of planning to do before I go".  
  
"Actually, I don't think there is much to plan" He replied, his standard 'gotcha' grin in full display. "I found out about Kyle through Angelo, he knows we are coming and he knows we have to do this in a way that no one will suspect or notice till long after we are gone. I think he has it all planned, when I check my e-mail this morning I am pretty sure I'll find his plan." He couldn't help but notice the huge grin that overcame her face at the mention of the name they had chosen, and he was sure from the pain now obvious in his cheek muscles his face held one very similar.  
  
"Kyle" she whispered, her voice laden with awe and emotion at his simple use of their little boys name and the meaning of it, the meaning it had for them and the rest of their lives. Leaning forward she captured his lips with hers, a sweet short kiss, nothing that would start anything they didn't have time to start this morning, but a promise. A promise that once they held their little boy it would all be over, the world would be reborn and they would strive to achieve everything they had ever dreamed of. The kiss was a promise that all they ever dreamed of would be theirs. Pulling back, she rested her forehead against his and staring into the pools of emotion that were his eyes she whispered it again, the word, the name this time a promise of a better life. A promise that though neither had had a family of their own they would ensure together that Kyle's life was everything they had ever dreamed theirs would be and more.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jarod was sent to prepare breakfast, while Parker showered and prepared herself both physically and mentally for what would be her last day in the hell she had called work or home for most of her life. The preparation centered not on a need to prepare herself for any painful, or heart wrenching goodbye, for she knew she wouldn't miss the place, the preparation was more the need to regain the shell she had carried with her her whole life. Somehow after finally finding all she ever dreamed of. After finally being handed the key to a new life, a life that contained love, family and best of all hope, she somehow now had to rebuild and maintain the persona that years of unhappiness and pain had built around her. But she would do it, the simple knowledge that should she not be able to pull this off, her newfound joy and hope would be taken from her and used as yet another stone in the wall they had been building around her since childhood ensured that. It was not so much the day at work that worried her though, it was convincing Jarod that no matter how much he wanted too, and no matter how much she wanted to, walking in there guns blazing to retrieve their son would only end in more heartache for both. No, they must do it in a way in which both of them would walk away, it was essential to get little Kyle out of there, but getting him out wouldn't mean anything if his rescue meant that he would have to spend life without his parents. She hoped Jarod would be convinced to go nowhere near the place, if Angelo could get Kyle and meet her somewhere they could get him out of the centre unnoticed and then leave to start a new life before they even noticed him gone. If done properly, both her and her son could get away and join his father safely, then all of them could simply disappear, never to seen or heard from again.  
  
Stepping from the shower with this plan firmly in mind she quickly dressed, applied the usual ice-queen mask and walked towards the kitchen, her mind already made up, she would not leave this morning till he agreed not to come anywhere near the place. Hell, if he wanted he could stay here and pack for her, she wouldn't mind him doing that at all, but he was not to come near the center. There was no way her newly found peace and inner happiness was going to be ruined by his little 'make the bad guy pay' routine.  
  
Walking into the kitchen she found him standing back to her busily working on breakfast, still clad only in his boxers, and despite the menial and boring everyday nature of the task he was performing she couldn't help but think this was the stuff dreams were made of. After pausing a moment to just stare, she walked forward and stopped behind him wrapping her arms around his middle and placing her cheek against his shoulder as she soaked up the moment, the normalcy of it all and the promise of a million more mornings like it to follow. He relaxed back against her as she pressed into him, the two of them balancing on each other, using only themselves to hold the other up, both relaxing into and reveling in the moment, while silently noting the incredible symbol the position signified. A symbol of a future in which the only people they could lean on was each other, a symbol of how after years of leaning only on themselves they finally had a pillar of strength on which to depend.  
  
"Morning" he said as he turned in her embrace and faced her, his lips instantly seeking hers as his body continued to melt into her.  
  
"Hey" she replied as she pulled away, pressing herself even closer to him and wrapping her arms tighter around his waist as she peered over his shoulder to examine just what he had been doing to her stove. "Whatcha cooking?"  
  
"Pancakes" he replied, his tone playful and almost begging her to respond, he knew she wouldn't like something so unhealthy for breakfast, although he did feel it was more nutritious than her usual black coffee. "But if that's not enough I brought some pop tarts with me too".  
  
Jumping away from her quickly, and just avoiding the swat she had directed at his ass, he ran quickly across to the other end of the table to where his computer sat. Reaching it just as it chimed and informed him that he had received e-mail. Opening it quickly, he noted who it was from and began to download the plan that had been set for them, it was difficult to follow and written in broken thoughts and small pictures but it quickly became clear to him exactly how Angelo would help them rescue Kyle. Looking up he was met by Parker's insistent glare, her face screaming for him to let her know whom it was from and what it said.  
  
"It's Angelo" he answered her silent question, "It's his plan, judging by this our little boy is going to safe with us by this afternoon" he continued, his face breaking into a huge triumphant grin at the mention of their son. Returning his grin Parker quickly headed over to the computer, hoping to see for herself what exactly Angelo had said. But upon reaching him, and leaning over his shoulder to read she was playfully pushed away as his voice rose to a the sort of level normally associated with unimaginable tragedy as his hands motioned towards the stove and he screamed, "Parker, No, the pancakes". Glancing over she noticed them starting to burn and quickly headed over to them, smirking slightly as she did and replying in an equally playful tone.  
  
"Oh and forgive me for thinking that rescuing our son might come ahead of pancakes in the Jarod list of what's important".  
  
Stepping up behind her, he placed his arms around her, turned off the stove, tipped the pancakes onto a plate and grabbed the syrup, before he whispering in her ear, "Parker, nothing comes before pancakes." Then grabbing her hand he pulled her into the living room, where he collapsed onto the couch, pulling her into his lap and placing the plate on hers. Then pouring syrup liberally onto the pancakes, tearing one in half and stuffing it into this mouth, he got down to business.  
  
"So, here's the plan".  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You're not going" She told him forcefully, her body moving as far from his as possible, while her eyes bore into his daring him to challenge her and yet also threatening him if he did. "I don't care what the plan you two have come up with is, but you are not going into that hell hole to rescue him."  
  
"Park...." he began, but as she cut him off violently as she jumped from his lap to begin pacing in front of him, her arms gesticulating wildly as she walked, swinging in front of her and almost taking Jarod's head off in the process.  
  
"No!" She screamed; her voice tinged with anger, however that was simply the stronger emotion used to hide those weaker, disallowed emotions. But it was of no use, no matter how much anger showed it could never hide the pain, and fear in her voice. It cracked as she spoke, her fear for his safety and the thought of what would happen if he were caught almost bringing her to tears. Only minutes ago the image of a perfect family had crowded her mind, of her, Jarod and little Kyle, maybe even a brother or sister in the future. Now it was replaced by one of her and Jarod, trapped in matching his and hers cells on sub level 27, forced to watch their little boy being subjected to incredible torture and pain at the hands of her own family. Not exactly the sort of image that made you want to visit. The very kind of image that meant she had to stop him, had to convince him she could do it alone, if they wanted to have a life together, and free, he couldn't be involved. "You aren't going anywhere near the place" she whispered now, her voice having finally giving up the lame attempt to hide emotion and now overflowing with it. Every word now accented by a tiny, vulnerable waver that prompted him to reach out to her, to try and hold her and make it all better.  
  
"Maddie, I'm not.." he started again, his arms reaching out for her and grabbing her hands as she strode past. Holding them gently and rubbing them ever so slightly with his thumbs he tried in vain to calm her, but she was having none of it.  
  
"No!" she cut him off, "Jarod I don't care what the plan is. I can do this. I can save him, I can bring him back here, and we can leave. You are not leaving this house." Her voice had been full of determination during this speech, the kind of tone that he would have to have been insane to argue with, but then as she continued to became soft, scared and so very fragile. "I can see you don't want to, I know you want to follow what ever the plan is, but I just got you back Jarod. I finally faced a lifetime of suppressed emotion and you want to ask me to risk losing it all so you can play hero. I won't, and I don't think you should even be asking me to. I can save him myself; I can, but if you come in and get caught, what does it matter that I've saved him if I've lost you. I won't raise our son alone. I won't risk one person I love to gain another, when losing one would overshadow the joy of having either."  
  
"Parker" he whispered reassuringly, his tone encompassing so many different emotions she was momentarily silenced by a need to separate and catalogue them in an attempt to work out how he was reacting to her words. Walking up he grabbed both her hands again, lifting one to his face and placing a gentle kiss on the back of it, partly to reassure her and partly to determine just how mad and unwilling to be comforted she really was. Noting the way in which she allowed the kiss, and the way her body seemed to pull towards his slightly he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in close to him. As her head found a resting place on his shoulder, and the tears he hadn't noticed she'd been crying began to mix in his hair, he leant down placing his lips near her ear and pulling her closer still he whispered, "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"You're not?" she asked, her voice timid and unbelieving, so very similar to the voice he had heard so many times from her as a child. It was a voice that begged for reassurance, and the simple fact that it was making reappearance gave him hope. It was a voice that she had used often as a child, mainly to her father, a voice that begged him to show her he did love her. A voice that begged him to let her know she was wanted and needed and that despite her mother being gone someone did still care for her. A voice that after many years of being ignored, after many years of being punished as a weakness rather than a sign of her commitment and love for them by those who supposedly loved her had been thrown aside, hidden behind a façade of bitterness and cruelty. Not gone, but hidden, simply because she had been led to believe that while it was bad enough to have emotions, it was deadly to let people see them.  
  
"No, the plan says I stay here and do your packing for you so we can leave as soon as our little man gets here". He replied, grinning as he did, he was sure she would love the idea of not having to pack and besides if he let her pack it would be all suits and business outfits, there really would be no use for that now.  
  
"I like that plan" she answered him, he could feel her smiling now against his neck, the tears were gone and her whole being radiated a willingness to get on with the plan now. "So tell me the rest of this plan".  
  
Pulling her back to the couch, he sat down quickly, pulling her once more into his lap and placing the plate of pancakes on her lap as he continued to eat.  
  
"In a second, they aren't as good when they're cold" he replied as his trademark smartass grin emerged.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was almost two hours later that Parker finally made it to the center, she was mildly late, but that was not her fault. Jarod's pancakes comment had earned him a fight, which had meant they both ended up covered in the incredible amount of syrup he believed was needed to eat pancakes. Thus she had had to shower, change and then listen to him bitch about her waste of such a valuable and precious commodity as pancakes before getting down to the plan. She now had about 9 hours till the plan went into effect, and already the suspense and anticipation was weighing on her mind. Nine hours from now she would be holding her little boy and her and Jarod would be on their way to a better life. Right now Jarod was finishing her plans, plans she had been making for years, plans that allowed that should she ever disappear Broots, Sydney, Angelo and Sam would have the means, money and safe passage to begin another life, one free from the hell that was the center. They would become aware of the plans only after she left, and the means by which to escape would be given to each at a different time and in a different way, thus ensuring none were able to be linked and no one should be held to blame for them. But right now, she had done enough thinking it was time to get in and make sure the last day she ever spent in this hellhole was spent in such a way as to ensure no one suspected anything. She would love to be able to show some emotion, to say a heart felt good bye to the men who had supported her and been friends to her through thick and thin for so many years now, but she couldn't. If they suspected anything, or if anyone else did, she risked both their safety and the safety of her newfound family, a risk she was not willing to take. Besides it wouldn't be long before they all joined her anyway.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was a largely uneventful day at the center, almost as if they were giving her one last nice day, a send off almost, and yet no one knew she going. No leads had arrived on Jarod, Lyle was off doing.well something and Parker had long ago learnt that wasting too much time thinking about Lyle's extra curricular activities usually contributed to a serious waste of breakfast. Her father was away on business, and Raines was busying himself down on one of the sublevels, so all she had to do all day was paperwork. Well that and of course hurling a regular threat at Broots about his inability to locate Jarod, and directing some misplaced and rather childlike comments at her own Doctor Spock, you know just to maintain appearances. The rude comments and her usual bitchy attitude were made easier to maintain by the way in which the day simply crawled past, granted she had never had such a reason to look forward to leaving, but still no day had ever passed so slowly. The paperwork she held was merely there for appearances, she scrawled and planned, she typed and she abused, but not once did her eyes stray to somewhere where a clock could not be easily viewed. Not once did the thought of what would take place that afternoon and what it would mean for the rest of her life leave her mind.  
  
Early in the afternoon she had noticed Broots studying the clock, and following her rather rude and brusque questioning he admitted that Debbie was appearing in a play that afternoon but he hadn't wanted to ask for the night off and had planned instead to go on the weekend. His shock, but also relief and thanks, had been very evident when she had told him to get his ass out of the office and down to watch it right then. Masking it as genuine affection for little Debbie and not wanting her to be upset that Daddy missed the first night worked for all of them, they all knew that try as she might to deny it Little Miss Broots had definitely won a place in her heart. That and it got Broots out of her way, now she only had to get rid of Sydney and she was home free. Several hours later, almost at the time when she was supposed to be enacting her part of the plan she began to wince slightly, one hand moving down to hold her stomach, while the other moved slightly to hide the wincing from Sydney. He would not accept her being open with her pain, this way she was doing a normal Miss Parker grin and bare it act, and he had been trained to watch for these little acts, to watch for the ways in which she moved to hide her pain. And he did notice, he became a worrying, hovering old man, trying to assure himself his little girl was ok, and to see if he could help. The reaction worked perfectly for Parker, who cursed him for worrying and told him she had to get away from his hovering and suffocating presence before grabbing a few items and storming from the room.  
  
From here the plan was easy, both her and Jarod had acknowledged that they themselves could do nothing too obvious to rescue little Kyle. Any changes to the video would require Broots help, any getting out of the center without anyone noticing her and a baby would require Sydney or maybe Sam's help and she couldn't risk them, or Kyle in that way. It seems Angelo had seen this problem himself, for his plan involved her leaving the center, just hopping in her car and driving away, leaving little Kyle there, leaving Broots and Sydney there and just going. She was to drive to a point not far from the center where Angelo would meet her with Kyle and from there she would drive to meet Jarod and they would leave. It wasn't the greatest, bravest way of leaving, she would of loved to blow the place up, to go in gun loaded and let all who stood between her and her little boy pay. But she had others to think of now, and if the simplest way worked best and endangered them the least it would have to do. Angelo frequently went in to the children's rooms in the center, to chat or play, Kyle knew him about as well as he knew Parker and wouldn't mind being taken by him. Angelo also possessed the ability to alter the cameras, meaning he could take Kyle and not be seen, while ensuring the boy could be missing for hours before anyone noticed. Angelo would then use the same path he had escaped through before and meet Parker at this spot, the spot where one of the ventilation shafts met the air, inside the center perimeter, but outside the security zones and video surveillance. So now as she parked nearby all she could do was wait for Angelo's signal that he was at the opening and pray. But she wasn't nervous, she should have been terrified, but something wouldn't allow her to be.  
  
Her mother's voice whispered in her mind that all would be fine, that she would not allow Kyle to be hurt, that it was time her little girl left and found the life she had always dreamed of for her. As a result a weird sense of calm came over her, and despite the fact that everything she knew was ending today she felt no ending only a beginning. Something positive from something terrible and she knew fate would not allow anything to go wrong today, this was what everything in her life was leading her to, and nothing would go wrong. At that thought she found her eyes drifting closed, not in sleep, she doubted she could have been anymore awake right then, but simply so she could await Angelo's signal while allowing visions of her little boy and his dad's first meeting to play through her mind. She knew that reality would play out its own way, and the details she imagined would not occur exactly. However, the main attraction of the images floating through her mind was the absolute joy, pride and love displayed on Jarod's face, and she knew no matter how the meeting took place that would be a part of it. The images then went on, flew forward through time images of major moments in their and their son's life, the one constant through which was that look on his face. The irony almost had her in giggles, only yesterday her main aim in life had been to capture him and return him to a life of pain and today her aim was to ensure she spent the rest of her life seeing that pure glee in his eyes.  
  
Hearing a small sound from beside her she opened her eyes quickly and found herself reaching for her 9mm as she turned suddenly to the passenger seat and began to search for the disturbance. It didn't take her long to find the cause of the noise, and it definitely wasn't made by anyone who would ever have the luck of seeing her 9mm in action. There lying on the seat beside her was a little boy she would know anywhere, and even though his contact with her had been limited he knew who she was. It was Kyle, lying there in her car, his arms stretched out towards her, as he kicked his legs in the air and smiled up at her, his mouth making the cutest little gurgling noises in his effort to gain attention. Averting her eyes out the window and towards the air vents she watched as Angelo disappeared. His face turned towards her at the last second, staying visible just long enough for her to catch his eyes and mouth thankyou, to which he replied with a wide grin and a thrown arm indicating that she should leave, and then he was gone.  
  
Turning back to her little boy, she finally rewarded him with what he had been asking for and picked him up, cuddling him close to her as she smothered his tiny little face in kisses.  
  
"Hello" She whispered, her voice taking on that funny mother's voice she had heard used so often and always wanted to kill the user of, "How's my little man huh? My little Kyle." She watched as he responded to her voice, as his little face broke out in a grin so large she had the feeling he was gonna pay for it later, and his little hands reached out for her, grabbing her hair, her nose and tracing her cheeks. "Let's go meet your Daddy hey? Wanna go see Daddy?"  
  
At that she watched as he slowly relaxed in her arms, as his hands dropped to her chest, as he snuggled deep into her neck and fell asleep. Acknowledging that she would have to, for their safety, be leaving as soon as possible she raised herself out of the car and went to place him in the car seat that had somehow appeared in her car during the day. It hurt to place him in it, to have him out of her arms after only having been in them for such a short period of time, but the sooner they reached Jarod and got away, the sooner he would be able to be their always. Looking down once more on his angelic little face she closed the door and raced around to her side, quickly jumping in and driving off towards the hotel where she knew Jarod and the articles he had packed would be waiting. There a change of clothes for both her and Kyle, as well as a change of cars would take place and they would be off to start a new existence, in a new town, with new names and new jobs, a whole new life.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The motel Jarod had picked for them to meet up was almost an hours drive away, but that was fine Parker loved driving, it was lonely yes, but she was in control, the power was hers. She could go where she liked, how she liked, and a vehicle was one thing that would do what she asked, when she asked. Of course another thing to love about it was the look of absolute terror she could bring to Broots face by dropping a quick 360 on the freeway. Normally the radio would be cranked, the speed limit would be a forgotten memory and the curves that were marked as being dangerous would be the ones she took faster just to make it more thrilling, but not today, and never again. Today the only music she could hear was the deep, gentle breathing of her son in his carrier behind her, and the speed was slow and steady enough to ensure the precious little boy wasn't awakened by the vehicles movements. After all he needed all the energy he could muster for his meeting soon with the daddy he had never seen. A Daddy who loved him already and who was currently waiting impatiently for the arrival of the little boy who had been created to hurt him by fulfilling their desires and cementing their power over him. The little boy who was everything but, he stood as the only beauty, only happiness ever given to him by the centre, a symbol of the perfect life and love he'd always dreamed of.  
  
Stopping briefly at some lights, she turned slightly to breathe in the image that lay behind her, her little boy curled up so peacefully in his carrier. His little eyes were scrunched tightly as he curled his face into the blanket that had bunched beside him as he gripped the edges of it with both hands. Just the sight of that warmed her, the blanket was one she had brought with her, a small, soft throw blanket that had been used as a decoration on her couch this morning as she and Jarod had sat wrapped around each other going over the plan. It now held the scent of both of them, and thanks to Jarod maple syrup, the way he was clutching it to him and softly rubbing his cheek into the fabric made it seem as if he almost knew instinctively who they were and just how much they cherished him. Noting the light was now green, from the honking of drivers behind her she turned back to the road and continued on the journey to finally introduce the two men she loved and begin forming the family unit she had always dreamed of.  
  
************************************************************************ Jarod meanwhile was pacing, his mind was racing with evil possibilities and he couldn't seem to slow down the erratic beating of his heart, or control his breathing. It seemed to him that someone, somewhere or something somewhere was always out to make him suffer. Now as his life finally seemed to be finding a footing, as everything seemed perfect he couldn't help but think that just like it had a thousand times before the rug would disappear from under him and he would be taken from the great heights these last two days had carried him too and fall once again to a seemingly inescapable low. His mind was wandering through all sorts of ludicrous paths following this fear, only moments ago he had found himself wondering if he had warned her about the possibility of ice on the roads and that she should drive carefully because of that possibility. The fact that it was summer barely even registering in his wildly careering mind. The two people that could bring him true happiness were only minutes away and he was terrified of never attaining them. The escaping and surviving once they were here was not a worry, not an issue; it was the waiting that was a problem.  
  
Anyone outside would of thought him insane, he had stood beside the window, peering out but never fully opening the curtain for hours now. Every time a car pulled into the motel complex he would once again race to the window and look out expectantly, only to turn away dejected when he realized it was someone else. And yet just now as he once again heard a car enter the archway over the gates and pull into the parking lot he once again raced to the window and peered out. His hopeful and excited face clearly visible to those outside, but the sheer excitement of meeting his little boy had driven all thought of hiding from his mind. But just as his face began to sink even without really looking, as his mind began to tell him it wouldn't be what he wanted, he realized it was. And despite the fact that he knew she could have been followed, he knew someone could be waiting to see who she was taking the child to before pouncing, he could not remove his eyes from the scene playing out before him.  
  
He watched as Parker stepped gracefully from the car, to anyone else she would seem just any women, it would seem nothing was different, but as he watched Jarod could detect a world of change in her. Her movements had slowed, become more graceful and so reminiscent of her mother, it was as if the need to hurry, the need for brash movements and little thought was driven from her and she was for once seeing all the beauty of everything around her. He caught her eyes as she raised them toward him, a huge beautiful and oh so bright smile lighting up both her face and his world as she took him in. He guessed from the laugh that graced her eyes that he must look something akin to a child excitedly awaiting Christmas morn at that moment. Seeing that she held both his eyes and her laugh for only a second before turning to the door behind her and reaching in to release the little boy for whom he waited. He watched as she gathered the little boy into her arms, as she tucked the blanket gently over his face to stop the sun shining into his eyes, as she smiled down on him and hugged him closer still. Then finally as she kicked the door closed behind her and taking one final nervous glance around her she began walking to the door, his heartbeat rising incrementally with ever step she took. Until he heard the key he had had delivered to her that morning slide home into the lock and the one moment he had waited his whole life for and yet never been aware of was finally here.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Parker walked slowly through the door, kicking it closed behind her and placing her handbag on the bed in front of her, before turning to face him. Her face was not yet showing a smile, not yet expressing the joy she was obviously feeling so vividly as that, but to him, the man who knew her best it was obvious she had never been happier. Her eyes glowed with emotion he had believed long since driven from them, her face radiated joy and inner peace while conveying a look of hope and anticipation as she waited to introduce her two favorite men. Stepping toward him slightly she looked down once more at the now awake but drowsy little boy held in her arms, noting for the first time the incredible likeness he held to his daddy. Raising her now grinning face to Jarod she stepped forward again, turning herself so he could see his child and whispered, "Here he is Kyle, this is your Daddy".  
  
Jarod couldn't recall starting crying, but at those words he felt the tears now running freely down his face begin to pool in the neckline of his shirt. He was almost afraid to speak right then, his voice had left him along with every memory of pain or sadness he had ever felt, and now as he took in the gentle, tiny face of his child he felt for the first time true and unimaginable happiness. Reaching out he traced his hands down the little boy's cheek, cupping slightly for a moment as he stared into Kyle's beautiful blue eyes, his mother's eyes. Reaching his hand out to her then, the gently placed it on her cheek under her eyes and whispered in an emotion filled voice, "He has your eyes. He's so beautiful Maddie". Smiling up at him through the tears that had begun streaming down her own face Parker nodded her head slightly, opening her mouth and exhaling as if to speak and then realizing she couldn't quickly closing her mouth and merely nodding at him. Then she moved closer, transferring the little boy from her arms into his, she could feel as his arms shook momentarily and as he struggled to fight the emotional wave he was on while balancing his son. Cuddling him close, he looked down at the little boy moving again to brush his hand along his face but being stopped as Kyle grabbed his finger and pulled it into his mouth. Laughing out loud at this Jarod quickly lowered his face to the boy's, so close their noses were almost touching as he whispered in awe filled voice. "Hello Kyle, I'm your daddy." He looked up at Parker smiling, and found her smiling back at him, but smiling through an amazing flood of tears as she watched them. Holding her gaze he added quietly, "I love you", looking back to his little boy half way through and indicating its meaning for both the woman beside him and the little boy he held. Then as if a sudden wave of thought had passed over him he straightened quickly, and looking alternatively at both Parker and Kyle he tried to put words to the thought.  
  
"I imagined, I dreamt of, I've seen myself meeting my family a million times, a million different ways, holding them, being with them so many times, this.... This wasn't an option, this wasn't something I ever dreamed of, this 'family' its outside everything I could of imagined and yet.... It feels..right, like it's the only way it could or should have ever happened."  
  
Smiling at that, and finding herself to be once again incapable of putting words to her feelings Parker simply moved in, placing herself in front of him, with their child between them and simply wrapped herself around the two of them. Both knew that in only a few moments they would have to leave, Jarod would have to dispose of the car and they would run, but not for good. He had been working on his escape plan, in a little place hidden away in a tiny town far from Delaware. The sort of place where, if alibi's and false identities were clung to adamantly, people were laid back and friendly enough to not even try and see a falsehood. The sort of town where a whole family consisting of both his and her parents and siblings would be seen as a welcome blessing, thus the search for Jarod's parents would go on, and plans would be enacted to bring Broots, Debbie, Sydney and Angelo out to be near them. They knew it was a long path to go, and that no matter where they traveled they would never be completely safe until the center was destroyed, but standing there right now they had all the time in the world, and the very people they wanted to spend it with.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ugh, I know sappy ending, but that's the way it wrote itself. Thanks for reading, hope it wasn't too awful. 


	2. Just Gone

Hi,  
  
This is the sequel to 'Ultimate Betrayal' but it was written first, the idea to write a prequel to it came only when I found a challenge that would suit the idea. Anyway, you've probably all read it, it was posted earlier as a challenge, but I thought it might be time I actually added it to the story it was a sequel to.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, they all belong to those other people, whose  
  
names I shall not mention out of intense anger at their dealings with  
  
fans regarding the ending of the series. Also really, the purpose of  
  
a disclaimer in a forum like the internet that promotes and maintains  
  
anonymity is laughable (sorry sometimes I can't contain the lawyer in  
  
me).  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: Just Gone  
  
Author: Rose  
  
E-mail: rosenfairy@hotmail.com  
  
Acknowledgements: Thanks Mickey for the wonderful challenges,  
  
those two pics were so gorgeous I couldn't help but write about them.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He didn't know whether to be happy or mad, disappointed or relieved,  
  
so many conflicting feelings. So much pain and yet so much joy. It  
  
had started the moment he had found out, he'd been so scared, then  
  
happy, then mad, and then he just didn't know. She'd left, just gone  
  
and left, and it wasn't that he was mad she was gone, he was relieved  
  
for that, and happy she had finally found her freedom. It was the  
  
not knowing that hurt, was she gone because she was dead, or  
  
because she'd had enough and found her freedom, or maybe she was  
  
in danger and his anger towards her would be one final betrayal. That  
  
was why the conflicting thoughts, why the teetering emotions, why the  
  
pain and happiness mixing together into one unrecognizable and oh  
  
so empty void. She was gone, after years of being the dominant force  
  
in his world, a force that he feared, loved and played father to, a force he  
  
loved with all his being and wanted nothing more than happiness for.  
  
The young women, the ice queen, the little girl hidden in the body of a  
  
women and still fighting for recognition and love, his daughter figure  
  
gone. Miss Parker gone.  
  
"Syd, Sydney, Oh my god, you're never gonna believe it, it's....  
  
Wow... Oh my. Syd" Broots screamed as he flew through  
  
the door to the lab, his agitated and obviously shocked actions breaking  
  
Sydney from his thoughts and bringing back to the all too confusing  
  
present.  
  
"Broots" he whispered, his voice conveying everything his mind was  
  
struggling with, his mind noting that the younger man's eyes bore the  
  
exact same haunted and confused look that he was sure his own  
  
did. "What am I not going to believe?" he asked, while silently  
  
wondering if this day could yield any more shocks. Hadn't it been  
  
enough that he had been informed on arriving that his boss was gone.  
  
Just gone, no explanation, no details, and no emotion, just gone.  
  
"You remember the baby, Mr. Parker's Baby, the one Brigitte had  
  
before she died, the five month old in the nursery... Syd, the baby,  
  
you know the baby?" Broots rambled on, his panicked, excited voice  
  
permeating the cloudiness of Sydney's head and causing him to  
  
respond in a manner much like his `former' boss would have.  
  
"Today, Broots, if you start the sentence, finish it too." The  
  
wounded look displayed on the younger man's face instantly making  
  
him regret his words. After all, he reminded himself, Miss Parker's own  
  
twin might not give a damn about her being missing. Her own father  
  
cared not for her safety, but was simply angry she had managed to  
  
escape his surveillance and had spent the morning demanding  
  
upgrades and searches. No, he reminded himself; just because they didn't care  
  
it didn't mean others at the centre weren't sharing his thoughts.  
  
"Sorry" he whispered, while motioning with his hands for Broots to  
  
continue. Broots merely nodded his head in forgiveness, his eyes  
  
conveying his understanding of the feelings of complete helplessness  
  
and confusion.  
  
"He's gone" His voice was merely a whisper for this last part, the  
  
implications of it all weighing heavily in the air. The baby was  
  
gone, on the same day, as the woman who delivered him, the same  
  
day as the only person who had ever seemed to give a damn about the  
  
poor little boy. Suddenly Sydney's fear evaporated, all but replaced by  
  
an overwhelming sense of joy, it was obvious now, that last gift from  
  
Jarod, the last e-mail he had sent, the one detailing what the boy  
  
was to be used for, had sent her over the edge. The little girl he  
  
had always thought of as his own was finally free, granted on the run  
  
and being hunted, but free. She had taken the one thing she felt she  
  
could save, finally proving she was her Mother's little girl  
  
by doing what her mother had died trying to do, save the children,  
  
not all of them, but the only one she could.  
  
"You ok Syd?" Broots voice broke into his head once again and he  
  
turned to him, his face breaking into a rare grin as he whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I think I finally am"  
  
******************************************************  
  
One Month Later  
  
Syd was sitting quietly in his office, struggling through one final  
  
research piece before leaving for the weekend. It was always quiet  
  
now, Broots had left, much like Miss Parker, he and his little girl  
  
had simply vanished one night. Unlike Parker though Broots had left  
  
a note in his box, telling him why, telling him exactly how much he  
  
meant to the two of them, and stating that he hoped they would meet  
  
again soon. The note had hinted that Miss Parker had helped in the  
  
escape and that one would be coming for him soon through a  
  
suggestion that he coax Angelo into believing the outside world could be fun.  
  
They knew he would never leave without Angelo. Angelo however  
  
had been ahead of him, he had simply popped in one day and told Sydney  
  
that `soon' `soon, he, they, leave the bad place'. But Sydney  
  
doubted he could now, he had to stay even if he was off the chase, he  
  
had to stay and wait for word, wait to hear that Jarod was ok. The  
  
Pretender had disappeared, not long after Parker, Sydney could only  
  
hope that it was because the two were together, but he couldn't know  
  
for sure, and couldn't leave till he knew the man he thought of as a  
  
son was safe.  
  
"Sydney" Sam's voice broke through his thoughts and made him turn  
  
his head towards the doorway. "This came for you" the sweeper  
  
continued gruffly, walking over to the desk he placed a plain white envelope on  
  
the doctor's desk and left.  
  
Glancing down at the letter Sydney's breath caught in his throat, the  
  
writing. so familiar, so comforting. It was Parker's, she was safe  
  
and obviously ready to make contact, that one glance lifted the  
  
weight of the world from his shoulders and he hurriedly set to  
  
opening it. Inside he found several pieces of paper, each numbered  
  
to ensure he read them in the correct order. The first he picked up  
  
unfolded and began to read.  
  
**Syd,  
  
I never meant to hurt you by leaving without saying goodbye, please  
  
believe that, but when the time came I was given little choice. The  
  
crux of it is Baby Parker was not my brother, but my son. When I  
  
found out I was offered two options, run with my little boy and gain the  
  
family I always dreamed of with him and his father. Or simply pretend  
  
I never knew and watch him grow up separate from me. When you  
  
open the second package, I think you'll see I made the right choice.  
  
Miss Parker. **  
  
Putting the letter aside he picked up the package numbered two and  
  
quickly opened it. It was photo, and as he turned it over to see the  
  
picture, his eyes widened in shock, while simultaneously filling with  
  
tears of happiness and pride. Miss Parker was absent from the  
  
picture, but he guessed she was the photographer, the picture exuded  
  
motherly pride. It was a beautiful shot, a photo of a gorgeous  
  
little boy, obviously master Parker the little boy now revealed to be  
  
Parker's son, and holding him, looking at him with an incredible joy  
  
and pride was Jarod. His pretender, the boy he had considered a  
  
son, a father, joined in parenthood with the women he considered his  
  
little girl.  
  
Placing the photo aside with the letter he turned to package number  
  
three, his mind reeling with thoughts of what joyous news it might  
  
behold. It was another picture, a picture sitting on the cover of a  
  
card, a picture bearing the smiling, loving faces of his children,  
  
the two he had always known belonged together. Here they were  
  
holding each other, Miss Parker smiling out toward the camera, her  
  
hand placed on Jarod's chest, while his arms wrapped around her  
  
waist. His face was half turned to camera, half looking at her, his  
  
smile, filled with joy and yet also cocky and vaguely reminiscent of  
  
the `cat that got the cream'. Which he imagined had something to do  
  
with the large diamond ring displayed on the finger of the woman  
  
he held.  
  
Opening the card, he found the following words.  
  
**You told me I could do anything Syd, but asking Parker to marry me,  
  
that was almost beyond me, I think I tried a thousand times before I  
  
finally found the nerve to do it. I lost the ring and found it..... In my pocket several times, but she said yes, she said YES;  
  
I'm a father Syd, about to be a husband. Angelo knows what to do  
  
Sydney, he will get you away from there and to us as soon as he can,  
  
we won't be married without you, after all Parker needs someone to  
  
give her away, doesn't she.  
  
Can't wait to see you,  
  
we both miss you and hope you will be here soon.  
  
Jarod.**  
  
As he placed this note on the pile and began to gather his belongings  
  
together, Sydney remembered a time not long ago when faced with a  
  
similar feeling of happiness, the look on his face had prompted a  
  
question.  
  
"You ok Syd?" Broots voice broke into his head, once more, but as  
  
memory this time. And this time, the answer was the same, but this  
  
time, he knew nothing would ever change it again.  
  
"Yeah, I think I finally am"  
  
=====================================================  
  
The Challenge as presented at the Fan Fiction Challenge at  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ffchallange/  
  
Mickey's Latest Pretender Challenge (Baby Challenge):  
  
I have a new challenge for all you Pretender fans. This one is  
  
REALLY simple. Write a story surrounding this picture. The events  
  
don't have to lead up to when this picture, but either this picture has to  
  
be somehow  
  
mentioned or there has to be an event where this picture gets taken.  
  
? Whose baby is this?  
  
? Is it Jarod's baby?  
  
? If yes whose the mother?  
  
? Is it Parker?  
  
? If it's his & Parker's how did this come about?  
  
? What's the baby's name?  
  
? How old is the baby?  
  
? Does the Centre know Jarod has a baby?  
  
? Is the Centre still up & running? 


	3. Safe Haven

Title: Safe Haven  
  
Author: Rose, rosenfairy@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Keywords: Broots POV  
  
Timeline: About five months after 'wake up', but nothing that happened on the show after wake up happened in this fic.  
  
Author's note: This one is the continuation of Ultimate Betrayal and Just gone, it's in Broots head as he contemplates everything that has happened.  
  
Thanks so much to Mel for reading this for me and giving the confidence to keep going with it and actually post it when I was contemplating deleting it. Thanks also to Sahiti, Bron and Lisa who read this so many times without complaint and always gave the most amazing feedback and encouraged me continue and finally finish it. Thanks guys. Standard severe crappiness warnings apply.  
  
Disclaimer: I find the idea of these ludicrous, I mean really why are we saying something to protect ourselves from litigation when we are simply names and e-mail addresses in a medium where staying incognito is easy. No one can sue me if they only know my e-mail address. I doubt a summons filled out to rosenfairy@hotmail.com would make it far. But just in case they don't belong to me, if they did they'd still be on TV, in new shows, not reruns. All blame and thus ownership can be given to TNT, and the writers.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
It was like walking into some far off world, an alternate universe so incredibly different to all he was used to and yet so peaceful and perfect he couldn't help but be entranced by it and wish to stay forever. It was the fulfillment of every dream he had experienced over the last few years, every dream he had been party to since he met and started working for the beautiful Miss Parker. Of course in this one it was Jarod she was with and not him, it wasn't him but Jarod she loved nor was it his little girl who she referred to as her child but instead her own beautiful little boy. None of that mattered though, and none of that mattered anymore simply because of the scene he could see playing out before him. He had disappeared into the house for drinks and on his return had been confronted by the image his thoughts now revolved around. His little girl was currently spinning round and round as fast as she could in the middle of the thick lawn, in her arms was held a tiny little boy whose screams of delight and raucous giggling was now leading everyone assembled in the small yard in their own round of endless giggles. It was that which fulfilled the dream, the simple look on both Parker and Jarod's faces, the joy filled expression, the proud smiles and the eyes so filled with happiness and love that they overflowed onto all around them. That was the dream, it was the simple fact these two people who had always been there for him in their own ways, who had always fought to ensure his safety and happiness while receiving none themselves were now surrounded by it.  
  
In that moment Parker or Maddie as she now like to be called, cast her eyes briefly over her shoulder and saw him standing there. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him and she smiled quizzically at his frozen position before screaming, in the closest voice she could muster to that of the Parker of old,  
  
"Broots you moron, if your waiting for an invite you could be awhile"  
  
Previously the moron comment might have hurt, but the smile that accompanied it and the warmth in her voice as she said ensured it came with the knowledge that it was only a joke, a term of endearment almost. Seeing him remain standing perfectly still just watching them, she snapped her fingers at him in attempt to motion him over to them, a movement so reminiscent of the women he had previously been terrified of. Her eyes then returned to her family and she was once again lost to the joy of just watching as Jarod swept in grabbed his little boy and began to attempt to explain the simple physics of flying to the child as he swung him around in his arms.  
  
Broots couldn't help thinking once more just how perfect his had all become, they had moved to a little town, where Jarod had purchased a huge property. The property itself was set up in such a way that it encased both sides of a small dead end road which had been fenced in at the front to avoid unwanted visitors. The sides of the road inside the property were then lined with many different houses, side by side. It was almost a small community hidden within the large town, separate from them and yet still amongst them which offered a little more security than simply moving into a normal street in town would. The number of houses allowed for Jarod and Parker's family, Jarod's parents and the boy, Sydney and Angelo, himself and Debbie, Ethan and Emily to all have a house of their own if they wished, while still remaining close to and tied to the rest of them. At the current moment the only two houses occupied were his and Parker's families, but he was working on it. Sydney and Angelo would make their escape within a few days and after traveling for a while to throw off any followers they would be arriving and occupying one more. And as for the rest, Jarod was searching, constantly, his computer ran night and day and his contacts worked feverishly to try and find the family but so far no luck. Broots on the other hand had been slightly more successful, unbeknownst to Jarod or Parker he had taken key information regarding the Major's whereabouts' when he left the centre. Since then he has been in touch with the man, who was currently gathering the family together and preparing to move them into the little village of centre refugee's Jarod had created. Of course Broots had not told Jarod, or Parker, this was something he was doing alone, something he would finish alone, bringing Jarod his family and surrounding him and Parker with a real, loving family for once. Letting them know what it was like to have people to lean on, people to rely on and to love unconditionally, letting them discover the true joy of family was the one thing he figured he could give them. The one thing he could do to thank them once and for all for giving him all that and more, and for rescuing him and his baby girl and allowing them another chance at life.  
  
************************************************************************ He remained standing still, holding the tray of drinks in his arms and staring at the four people ahead of him while his mind raced back to the time only a few weeks ago when all this had begun. After years of him thinking about it, secretly planning an escape, but never having the nerve to take the risk and put both his and baby girl's life on the line, it had been easy in the end. So very easy, and so very quick he hadn't the time to think, to evaluate and process everything to the tiniest degree and lose his confidence in the progress.  
  
Parker had been in touch with him via a secure e-mail line, or not really in touch with him, it was more through a Jarod-esque clue of old that the idea was passed to him, they had simply told him of a place nearby that was a safe haven for those who required refuge. His confusion had been intense at this command and he had pondered its meaning for days, during which the centre had received a tip on the whereabouts of its missing pretenders and had sent him, Sydney and Sam off to check it out.  
  
Upon arrival he had found it to be a small hotel, set in a beautiful local tourist area and named 'The Haven'. Ensuring Sydney and Sam were busy looking into the clues that had been left behind he had begun his own search, obviously thinking that whatever it had been that Jarod and Parker were so desperate for him to know was here. And yet it remained hidden, no matter how hard he tried to break down the clue, or where his mind stretched he couldn't find anything that could be construed as having any relation to the two missing pretenders. They left that day empty handed as usual, not that any of them minded anymore, there was no remaining desire in any of them to catch Jarod, especially now they believed that the woman they all missed so greatly was with him. On returning home that night and finally giving up on the idea of ever working out the clue, it had finally occurred to him the place nearby and the subsequent clue was merely a distraction to all those who didn't know her quite as well as he did, hell he doubted even her father would know the one place she considered a refuge from the life he had subjected her too.  
  
Safe 'Haven' had not been a place name, or a clue of somewhere that meant that to him, it was something it meant to her, something that only those who had actually given a damn about her would know. With that he had grabbed a small amount of his and Debbie's gear, not enough to be noticed but enough to get them by until it could be replaced, and he had left. He still didn't know why he had bothered grabbing the stuff, as he had not known at that point exactly what he would find at her 'haven', but something had simply told him he should prepare to leave. Making his way to Parker's house, and managing to slip in through the now unguarded entrance, he let himself into her Mother's studio, the one place she had felt at home. The one place where he had once heard her tell Sydney, she could still feel her mother with her, that somehow Thomas's opening of that room had brought back memories and feelings she couldn't remember ever experiencing. She had called it her Haven from the world in times when it felt as if the sky would fall in on her. He had honestly believed up till then she had never known he had heard her moment of weakness, she obviously had, and knowing that now and knowing all he had learnt about her since he left he couldn't help but be stunned. He had always believed she was such a hard and unloving person, but the moments of weakness he had witnessed, and everything he had learnt of her since she left was slowly telling him just how incredible she was, tortured into hiding behind a mask of bitterness and yet in reality so loving and faithful to those she held dear.  
  
That thought had encouraged him to focus solely on the things she had spoken of in the conversation, a conversation he was beginning to think might have occurred solely for the purpose of leading him here. She had spoken of the room in general, but also of one aspect of it, the window seat, a place she claimed was the clearest memory of a often painful childhood, that even today when she sat there she could almost feel her mother's hands playing her hair and her voice telling her everything would be ok. He moved toward it quickly and pulled it apart, throwing the cushions from it and desperately searching for the clue he was so sure she had hidden there, but he found nothing. In that moment he had given up, finally lost faith in his ability to answer the riddle. He had collapsed down onto the seat, his eyes turning skyward as he once again went over Parker's message. As he did so something had caught his eye in the window's reflection, and spinning quickly around he had come face to face with a beautiful painted portrait of a little girl, his little girl. As he wandered over to it, his mind had begun to stress to him the importance of getting her away from all this, no matter how much it cost him he had to get his little angel out of there. It wouldn't matter if he was unable to go with her; just knowing she was safe would keep him going. As he had once told Parker and Syd, just knowing she was happy was enough for him, spending time with her and seeing her wide eyed and innocent look at the world around them, a world he now knew to be anything but innocent was where he found his sanity and his reason to keep going. And then it hit him, 'Safe Haven' that was what he had called her; he had told Syd that spending time with her often acted as his safe haven in a world gone mad.  
  
Racing to the picture he had eagerly pulled it off the wall, taking only a moment to stare at the beautiful image as he turned it over to reveal what he hoped would be the answer to this riddle. There was nothing directly on the back, nothing hidden behind her smiling face, but then he knew that would be too obvious so he had gently pulled the back off and opened the frame. There it was, the answer to all his problems, several plane tickets for him and Debbie to all corners of the world, ranging from first class to economy and all in different names. There was no final address or destination, simply a note to say that someone who missed them dearly would meet them at their final destination. There it was, the key to a new life encased in a simple small white envelope that lay inconspicuously behind the picture of his baby girl, written on its face were the words,  
  
'Took your sweet time, Moron"  
  
And while any other day the words would have been cruel, that day they were possibly the sweetest thing he'd ever seen, although something had told him they would pale in comparison to the face he would see at the airport after he and Debbie had traversed the country a few times and finally made it to wherever it was that they would be reunited with Parker.  
  
And now, as he broke out of his reflection and started ambling over to her he was reminded yet again of just how right he had been.  
  
******************************************************************* 


	4. Reunion

Title: Reunion  
  
Author: Rose, rosenfairy@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Keywords: MPJR  
  
Timeline: About five months after 'wake up', but nothing that happened on the show after wake up happened in this fic, oh and I realized my stupid in the time frame I have set for this fic Ethan was not yet known about on the show, well in the fic he is.. hey I bent reality this much I can bend it a little more, its very flexible.  
  
Author's note: Not much to say here, this is the continuation of my challenge story which has continued way past the point I ever imagined it would. Thanks to everyone for the reviews or for simply reading this, the fact you took the time to read it means a lot to me.  
  
Thanks so much to Mel who read the first part of this weeks ago and encouraged me not to delete it and keep going, and thanks to Sahiti, Bron and Lisa.. you guys are the best, I seriously doubt I ever would write anything if it wasn't for you guys, thanks babes, you're the bestest.  
  
Standard severe crappiness warnings apply.  
  
Disclaimer: I find the idea of these ludicrous, I mean really why are we saying something to protect ourselves from litigation when we are simply names and e-mail addresses in a medium where staying incognito is easy. no one can sue me if they only know my e-mail address. I doubt a summons filled out to rosenfairy@hotmail.com would make it far. But just in case they don't belong to me, if they did they'd still be on TV, in new shows, not reruns. All blame and thus ownership can be given to TNT, and the writers.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
It was like a bad dream, like he had been handed the world, offered the chance to do and be anything he wanted to be, and yet after holding happiness in his hands for only a moment it had been ripped away. He had asked for nothing large, nothing special, simply to have his family all in the one room, all in a place where they could actually be together and love each other. For but a moment that dream had been reality, he had stood and stared at his eldest son, lying so peacefully in front of him, he wasn't alone though, his body was wrapped protectively and loving around that of a young woman.  
  
It was the middle of the day, and his handsome son and his lady friend had obviously taken refuge from the storm outside by sitting wrapped together in front of a blazing fire, only to fall asleep completely oblivious to the outside world. He would no doubt be stunned when he woke, the family he had dreamed of his whole life was there standing before him and he had slept through their knocking, he'd forced them to break in and check on him. So here they were all standing in comfortable silence, just watching the peaceful scene before them and waiting for him to wake so they could all indulge in the absolute joy of having the whole family together for the first time ever. And then maybe he could introduce them all to the woman who even in his sleep he held as if afraid she would disappear on him. But then just as he was thinking about how perfect life had become in such a short period of time, the god who had handed him this gift obviously decided he had had enough fun, and promptly tore it from within his clenched fists and set about waving the torn shreds of his dream it before his eyes in a taunting and painful act. All this was done in the blink of an eye, in the smallest window of time, a dream so carefully planned and so perfectly constructed was torn from within his grasp by the simplest of simple actions, by the simple raising of a sleepy eyed, slightly confused and yet oh so terrifying face. Behind him he heard Jay and Ethan's quick excited intakes of breath as they took in the face of a woman they had both missed so dearly. His wife's shocked exhale, that caught in her throat as her mind was hurled through space and time to a moment thirty years ago when she had last seen the face before her, and Emily's strangled cry as she too realized what he had, it was all over.  
  
The woman his son lay wrapped around, the woman who only moments before he had witnessed his son clinging to, had noticed the way he held her so tightly and so peacefully. His mind noting that for the first time, in the few times he had ever witnessed his son sleep, he had slept without nightmares, slept peacefully with a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He had noticed the way this woman brought this out in his child, and even though he had thought her a stranger he has been so thankful to her, so ready to accept her into the family and love her unconditionally simply because his son so obviously did. But then she had awoken, raised her head and allowed him for the first time to see who she was, Miss Parker. And along with her movement had come the startling realization that in his efforts to bring his family true happiness, he had walked them into a trap. An ingenious and perfectly planned trap, one so evil he could only imagine in that moment that it would mean the end for all of them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Parker woke at the sound of people around her, they weren't talking but she could sense their presence. It was as if the warmth provided by the fire had been supplemented by further warmth through the addition of something precious to it, and yet as she raised her head, as she gazed around in an attempt to figure it all out the warmth was sucked quickly away and a cold hateful air replaced it. It was then she met his gaze, his cold expression as he stared down at her, a gaze so different from the sorrowful expression he had held the last time she had confronted him, so filled with the same pain, but now intermixed with an incredible depth of hate and betrayal. Behind him the other members of the family looked on with expressions ranging from shock and anger, to uncertainty and in the case of the two young men of the family, joy. But it was the image in Major Charles eyes that caught her gaze, she felt slightly like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle, laden with the knowledge escape was impossible, terrified of what lay ahead and yet willing to cling to any bravado she possessed and fight. She knew Jarod would hate her for fighting back, for not calmly sitting and explaining, for begging his father for forgiveness and trust, but she wouldn't do it. While she herself found her own actions over the years repugnant and cursed herself for them daily, she wasn't going to explain them, or beg forgiveness from these people.  
  
What was the saying, caught between a rock and a hard place, that is what her life had been, they had to understand the options she had been given and they had to know she had felt escape impossible. For god's sake they had dealt with the place themselves, they knew the danger it represented and the threat they posed to her life had she turned her back on them. She would not be hated by these people, they had to see that given the option and finally given the chance she had embraced love and run. She wouldn't allow them to blame her, hate her, and force her to grovel for their forgiveness for acts she had, admittedly, committed but not by choice and not without a life time of being misled and played by the centre.  
  
Major Charles could see the confusion, the upset, and then the anger rise in her eyes, and in seeing this he almost had to fight to keep the laughter from his own as he struggled to comprehend why she should be mad. After all, hadn't he just walked his family right into her little trap, hadn't she just played them all and made herself Daddy's little princess in the process. With that thought all ideas of laughter flew from his head and his anger continued its ever quickening rise to pure uncontrollable rage. His son was yet to wake, and he wondered if the boy was even able to, he was likely sedated or unconscious and she had simply curled herself into him as yet another way of luring them into trusting her. It wasn't like his boy would even dare fraternize with her, after all the hell she had put them all through, after all the pain and the despair she has caused them over the years, and all to gain the approval of that bastard she called Daddy.  
  
His thoughts were broken momentarily as his suspicions were proven wrong by his eldest boy stretching slightly and starting the journey back into the land of the living, she must have made an error with whatever she gave him he thought, as the boy finally opened his eyes and took in the sight before him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Dad!" he exclaimed, his eyes opening in awe as his eyes began to pool with tears almost instantly. As he turned his head slightly and took in the rest of the group those tears began to pour down his cheeks, as his face took on a look somewhere between joy, excitement and absolute disbelief, but then it wasn't every day your eyes opened from a nap to find the answer to every dream and prayer you had ever experienced standing before you. His eyes wandered to every person in the room, whispering their name in an awe filled almost breathless voice as he took them in, and then finally they hit the one person he had waited a lifetime to meet,  
  
"Mom" he whispered, "You're my mom?"  
  
At her silent nod, he finally began to lose his control, the tears began to multiply in force as they streamed down his face, his voice seemed to disappear along with the ability to think or move, or hell even breathe. Then as if suddenly frightened it was all a dream, he turned to the woman who still sat beside him, the woman who had not yet said anything, but whose pale face and deathly grip on his leg indicated that she too saw them.  
  
"It's really them" he whispered to her, "Really them? My family?"  
  
"It's really them, Jarod" she whispered back, her hand reaching out to brush the tears from his cheek as she did, "It's really them". Had he been thinking he would have noticed the underlying traces of fear and anger in her voice, the way she silently pleaded with him to still love her now they were here. It wasn't that she thought he might stop, or even that she thought she had simply filled a void while he waited for them, but now as they stood there. As Major Charles cast her hateful and pained glares she couldn't help but be terrified and at the same time angry at the simple notion that she knew they would try and make him hate her too. They would try and take him away. But instead of holding onto him for dear life like her mind screamed at her to do, she simply nodded her head towards them, smiled slightly and indicated that he should go to them. Looking back at her with uncertainty in his eyes, and the unmistakable look of a child sitting on Santa's knee on his face, he nodded quickly, almost giddily, turned to face them again and stood. From there he launched himself at his mother, wrapping his body around hers and holding her with all the vigor and pent up love he had held for her while they had been separated.  
  
Unfortunately as he did, he missed the move being made by his father, missed the utter disbelief and growing suspicion in the man's eyes as he watched the scene between his son and Parker. He also failed to realize that by leaving her side and moving into the loving and concealing arms of his mother he left his love open to attack by his overly protective and terrified father.  
  
"What the hell have you done to him?" He screamed, moving forward towards her, his arms stretched out to grab her and restrain her so the others could run. He hadn't anticipated her being ready for the attack though, as she leaped from his way and watched as he collided with the sofa they had previously lain on. Regaining his feet quickly he turned to face her again, this time staying in the one position and allowing his wildly swinging arms to demonstrate the depth of his rage.  
  
"You little bitch" He screamed. "Guess I walked right into your plan, huh? What are you doing, just stalling to give the sweepers time to move in?"  
  
"Dad" Jarod exclaimed, ripping his body from the confines of his mother's arms and moving quickly to take a protective stance in front of Parker, reaching behind him as he did to place his hand in hers in a vain attempt to keep her calm. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"She's obviously done something to you Jarod. I saw that little display of affection, she's done something to you, 'they' have, something to render you into their loving grasp, so you can play pawn in the plan to place us all under their control. You seem to play your part very well Miss Parker, I bet mommy would be so proud to see you in your new role as the center's whore".  
  
With that comment the hand that Jarod held was snatched back, any calm that he had managed to inspire in her dissipated instantly and she recoiled in shock before pushing him out of her way in anger.  
  
"How dare you" She replied, her voice so soft as to be considered a whisper, and yet so deadly it made the Major step back slightly in fear. Stepping forward again she prodded her finger into his chest and pressed him back into the base of the sofa, her eyes glowing with the sort of rage he had never before witnessed, it was paralyzing, terrifying and yet behind it you could see a well of pain. It was like a violent red cloud of fire within her, and behind it a wall of pain so intense she was struggling to suppress it and control herself long enough to say her piece and find a quiet corner in which she could fall apart. He knew using her mother was dangerous, he had known it would cause her pain and that was what he wanted, pain for her and all her kind, pain for all those who had felt it necessary to bestow it on him all these years. But this was uncontrollable, he had placed them both on a wave, one that neither could turn, or influence, they could simply let it expel the energy within it and hope they survived the journey. But just as he thought that, it began to die slightly, it began to whither and recoil, understanding began to grow amongst it and he could almost see the thoughts churning through her mind as she fought someone inside her. Her mother, he thought, the one woman he had just used to hurt her was now fighting to protect him.  
  
As he realized that, her eyes returned to him, no longer angry, still slightly hurt but devoid of anger. Filled instead with a steely blue glare, one that communicated not hate, nor pain, nor disgust, but purely and simply nothing, it was a look that communicated to him a complete and utter disregard, he was nothing to her now.  
  
Gazing down at him with her pale blue unfeeling eyes, she communicated all she had to through their unflinching gaze and it took him more than a moment to realize that what he could hear now was not his mind placing words to the thoughts conveyed in her eyes, but her voice. Still trembling slightly with the pain he had inflicted on her, but ice cold and determined at the same time,  
  
"I've done nothing to him", she whispered, "All I want, all we want, is exactly what you do, to love and be with our child".  
  
And with that she was gone, she spun from him, shared a brief understanding and emotion filled exchange with Jarod, and then she was gone, down the hall, up the stairs and away from sight. As he pondered her words in confusion he noticed Jarod staring at him, as was Jay and Ethan, staring at him in disgust, disgust tempered with understanding and a small amount of joy at what he, in his misguided fear, had attempted to do for them but still disgust. It was that look that wouldn't allow him to back down; he wouldn't allow his son out of this easily.  
  
"Fine, I believe her, she has done nothing to you Jarod. But can you even imagine the danger you have put us in, with her here, you being with her puts us all in danger, puts every single one of us a hell of a lot closer to the center's grasp than we ever wanted to be. Did you think of that? No, you didn't did you, but then hey I guess it wasn't your head you were thinking with".  
  
Jarod simply stared at him, that comment hurt him, the simple idea that they could think he would put them all in danger was heart breaking, devastating, and standing to ruin the one day he thought would be the best of his life. He had to put this right, they would listen, they would learn and they would damn well understand. He wasn't leaving his child or his love for them, they would have to learn what had happened, and it would have to be ok, it would just have to be.  
  
"Dad, just shut up, ok? I think you've hurt enough people today. If I'd known you were going to be here I'd have taken the time to explain a thing or two. Now that you are here, I'm so thrilled to see you, this is a dream come true, but you need to listen, you need to learn. A lot has changed, and some things aren't going to make you happy, but they make me happy, and you are going to have to shut the hell up and listen because there are things you need to know before you go and make another mess like you just did."  
  
"Fine" Major Charles replied, as he made himself comfortable on the couch, and motioned for everyone else to do the same. Jarod felt a tap on his shoulder and on looking up found himself staring into the eyes of his mother, who smiled unsurely at him and motioned for him to move over and join her on the love seat. Smiling back at her he did so, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closely into his side as he prepared himself to tell the story.  
  
"Shouldn't she be here" his father asked, as his mind wandered over all he had been told, and began to drift in wonder to what he would now be told. "How do you even know where's gone? Who's to say she isn't up there right now calling that twin of hers and telling him where to find us?"  
  
"Because I know exactly where she is Dad, do you have any idea what it was that made her anger die, that stopped her from ripping you apart? You probably assumed it was her mother and you were right, but she wasn't telling her not to kill you. She was telling Parker that your Grandson just woke up from his nap and he gets upset if he wakes up alone."  
  
Major Charles eyes widened in shock as his son said that, as he revealed something so precious to every one of them, something they had all thought could only ever happen in dreams.  
  
"My Grandson?" he whispered in an awe filled and slightly repentant voice.  
  
"My Grandson?" His mother repeated from beside him, her hand reaching out to grab his chin and turning it toward her, so he could see the slight misting of tears in her eyes, and the questioning gaze behind them.  
  
Smiling in response he raised his hand and placed it over hers, then nodding his head slightly in response, his own eyes filling once again with tears as he answered her,  
  
"Your grandson"  
  
And then he turned back to face the family as a whole and began the story of how this all came to be, and how the centre had managed in all of its evil doings to hand him the greatest gift he could ask for, a family of his own.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It had taken a lot longer than he thought to tell the story. Which was funny really, it seemed so short, so precise, easily understandable and.. well perfect in his head. He was with Parker, they loved each other, they had a little boy and they planned on raising him and hopefully more, together for the rest of their lives. Of course the telling of the story had prompted many a question, many an interruption, about a thousand moments when someone had gone "Whoa, start again, I'm confused". At one stage he had even begun to doubt the center's interest in him, after all there was no way a family this easily confused had any kind of genius gene. Mind you even he could acknowledge that the simple notion of their ability to get beyond all that had occurred between them and create what they now held was rather unbelievable.  
  
But slowly they had come around, he had watched his sisters face as she had watched his, as he had explained everything Maddie meant to him, everything she had meant to him his whole life but he was only now getting the chance to live. He had felt her gazing into his eyes, his soul, as if his whole being, his motivation, the very core of his essence was written there for her. And slowly as she scrolled through, as he told them more and his soul revealed itself even further she had come to understand and accept his choice.  
  
Ethan had never been an issue, he knew his big sister was no angel, but he had been under the thumb of these people himself and was only too aware of just how inescapable and painful a life it was. He also held the benefit of knowing her a little more intimately than the others, in that the very voices that controlled her thoughts and invaded her mind also lived in his.  
  
Jay had also needed little, if any encouragement to begin dreaming about having Parker as a sister, after all she may not have had a hand in rescuing him, but she had offered to do so. She had presented the option to him, encouraged him to try living and had done so in a place where the mere formation of the words could have resulted in her death. Jarod knew that if Jay really thought about it, or even analyzed his feelings just a little, he would probably realize this was exactly what he had unconsciously dreamed of since the very moment she had first appeared in his line of vision. a chance to know her better.  
  
His mother had also not been that hard, he didn't know if maybe it was the simple fact she had grandson and couldn't fault the child's mother. Or maybe memories of another Parker who looked just like his Maddie were assaulting her mind and leaving only a desire to know her as she had known her mother. Or maybe she just knew this was what he wanted. His mother's face conveyed nothing but acceptance, a desire to meet his baby's mother, to meet her grandchild and to get to know both him and his family as quickly as possible so she could finally begin replacing 30 years of pain with the sort of memories one actually wants to hold. A baby made that chance even greater, made the reality even more perfect. Of course she wanted to accept and love Maddie, if for no other reason than the simple fact that it provided an opportunity for her to have her infant boys back, albeit vicariously through the grandson she had yet to meet.  
  
This was why he had so much trouble understanding his father's still frozen glare, his eyes staring down at him filled with anger, pain and tinged with signs of a betrayal he was trying so desperately to hide. He honestly believed this would all turn out to be a trap, to which his family would be lost, betrayed by one of their own. It was almost as if he hadn't seen the scene on the couch, as if he hadn't noted the way their every movement denoted their love for one another, as if the simple fact that despite her hurt and blinding anger, caused by him, she had dropped it all and run to ensure the happiness of their baby boy. Jarod knew he was fighting a losing battle, and while he couldn't fault the old man who was merely utilizing a life time of distrust in an attempt to ensure that Jarod hadn't ruined their one greatest moment in the life of this family through his eagerness to embrace a new family. The motivation for it was beautiful, so indicative of how much he meant to a man he barely knew, and yet so hard to understand or accept. He wanted them all to embrace his new family, and while he knew he had the support of the majority, he would not rest until it was unanimous. He had waited a lifetime to be with them all, to be accepted and loved and held close by those his mind had clung to and called for over the years, but now it would never be the perfect dream he held until his entire family, new and old alike were joined as one.  
  
Having finished the story, Jarod noted that everyone but his father seemed fine, in some cases almost deliriously happy with the news. His father. well he would have to be worked on. He knew that being around them, living within this little family environment they had created and seeing the interaction between him, Parker and baby Kyle would eventually result in his father accepting that this was what he wanted and for that reason, if nothing else, it was right. He knew acceptance wouldn't be coming right then, and while he hated the idea of letting his father upset her anymore it was now time that he started letting him in on one of the very moments he hoped would change Major Charles's mind. That, and he was not about to let his fathers distrust stop him from showing off his baby, or the little man's mother.  
  
"So, should we go meet him now?" he asked hopefully, before finding himself almost laughing out loud at the speed with which his mother leapt to her feet and began heading off in the direction Parker had taken. On realizing no one was yet following she stopped turned and stood impatiently waiting, in fact he could almost see her trying desperately not to tap her foot and cross her arms in impatience as they all slowly followed her.  
  
"Wanna wait a minute and see if we can make her whine?" Jay quipped as he too took off in that direction, his face showing only too clearly that the comment had been a joke, and he was far too excited at the prospect of seeing Parker again and meeting his nephew to actually undertake the necessary waiting. The rest of the family quickly followed turn, all reaching Margaret and stopping to wait for Jarod and Major Charles to join them.  
  
Jarod remained seated on the couch, his eyes almost pleading with his father to just give this a chance, while his body language indicated in no uncertain terms that unless Major Charles was willing to play nice and at least give this a try he would not be leaving the couch either. Besides, it wouldn't stop the rest of family meeting the baby, he figured he had only a few more seconds before his Mother and the rest grew completely exasperated and took off to find him themselves. This thought was almost the end of his straight face though as it finally hit him, his little boy had upstaged his reunion with this own parents. Completely changed the course of his life and then upstaged him during the one moment he had spent his whole life dreaming of. It wasn't that he minded of course, he couldn't wait to introduce them to the little guy, who even at such a young age already possessed an amazing vibrant personality. He just found it a little funny, the center had tried his whole life to keep him separated from his family, tortured and destroyed them with its hideous creations and evil plans. Yet now, as they were finally reunited it was a product of the center's machinations that resulted in the reunion being cut short. Though not for the purpose of hiding, nor was this something to be feared, instead it stood as the one thing that place had created that they all longed to grow closer too.  
  
Breaking from his thoughts Jarod noticed his father had begun to rise, and was slowly at the insistence of his wife's pleading eyes heading over to join the rest of the family in waiting. Jumping up from his position on the couch Jarod almost skipped over to join them, linking his arm through his mother's as he reached her, he stated courteously  
  
"This way, my dear", before turning and leading them down the hallway and up the stairs to the nursery.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The scene they walked in on when arriving at the nursery could not have been more perfect for the purpose Jarod had been relying on it to fulfill. Kyle was sitting on his mother's lap facing into her, his body supported by one arm as the other moved deftly in an attempt to tickle the little boy's belly. His face sported an incredible toothless grin, while his own hands moved quickly and without coordination in a vain attempt to catch hers. His raucous giggles could be heard above the tinkling of the musical chimes hanging above his cot, his obvious joy in being so near her and at engaging in such a simple game causing all of them to stop momentarily and just watch. As with everyone who met him little Kyle had taken but a single glance to steal their hearts. Jarod couldn't help but wonder if maybe he could sense the air of hostility coming from Major Charles for it almost seemed as if the little boy was aware that not everyone had been fully enchanted by him yet and as a result every face, every movement and every giggling cry he made became increasingly cuter. And after only moments Jarod could feel the air in the room lighten, as if his father had decided that he still did not believe the situation and distrust continued to course through him, but he would not allow that to affect his time with the child. A single look to the elder man cemented this, Major Charles took his smiling eyes briefly from the face of the child and met Jarod's, the look inside them conveying both his pride and amazement at the child before him and yet a refusal to back down completely and trust the woman who held him, or for that matter the son who stood with him.  
  
He then returned his eyes to the child just in time to see the little boy give up on his game and while making one last reach for her hand he dove forward and buried himself in her lap. Quickly nuzzling his small face into her stomach and beginning to relax and drift off, almost as if he too had noticed the change and now deemed his energy sapping little job completed and a much deserved nap calling. They all watched as Parker, who seemed to still be completely unaware of their presence leant down and placed a gentle kiss on his tiny forehead, before hugging him closer and setting the rocking chair she sat on in motion in an attempt to sway him into pleasant dreams.  
  
At that point Jarod determined it time to announce their arrival, walking over to her he placed himself behind the chair, gently stopping its movement with his body and placing his arms around her shoulders. He then leant forward and placed a kiss on Parkers cheek before leaning even further over her shoulder wishing his little boy sweet dreams. He then rose to place his chin on Parkers shoulder, maintaining his view of the little boy and staying close enough to offer her the support he knew she would need now she was aware of the family's presence.  
  
"I bought some people up to meet the little man" he whispered, "But it looks like he tired himself out with your game".  
  
Parker looked over at him, her face displaying half a smile at his comment, but also riddled with doubt and trepidation at how they would respond to her this time. With that she stood, placed the little boy in his crib, pulling his blanket gently over him as she did, the very same blanket he had clung to in the car the day they rescued him, the same blanket he had been almost inseparable from since that day. Running her hand gently over his cheek and drawing strength from the beauty and peaceful calm of his angelic little sleeping expression, she finally confronted the people she had been almost hoping would disappear before she raised her eyes to them. Looking out at them, seeing the hope and anticipation on their faces as their eyes strained to see the child from the door, she dropped her eyes and took one last look at her little boy before moving aside and motioning for them all to step forward and gain a better view.  
  
It was almost terrifying, the speed with which they rushed the crib, almost reminiscent of young children elbowing and fighting to gain poll position in front of the TV or at the candy store. Stepping completely out of the way she allowed them to surround the crib, blocking her view of her child and giving themselves complete access to the sight of a reality each had previously thought an impossible dream. As she watched them she felt Jarod's arms encircle her waist from behind and she leant into him, the two simply standing, holding onto each other and watching as their son gained the one thing both had dreamed of having their whole lives, a large and loving family. Neither were completely oblivious to the short, but vicious stares the major was shooting their way as he kept an eye on the way they were with each other, as if searching vainly for some sign that all was not right. Eventually though his eyes were drawn completely to the little boy in front of him, and his mind drawn further a field as he began to imagine all the things he could teach his grandson and all the milestones, he had missed with his own boys and could be reclaim now with his grandson.  
  
Turning her head slightly her tear filled eyes met his, both conveying so much through a simple glance, the ability to perform an entire conversation without a spoken word was a habit they had developed and refined over the years. It had over the past few weeks reached the point that now as they exchanged eye contact they were able to so easily see exactly what the other was thinking, feeling and imagining. Neither was yet able to display the pure unadulterated happiness they had imagined this day would bring thanks to the knowledge that the battle with Major Charles and the struggle for his acceptance was not yet won, but merely forgotten for a moment. Still, the emotions exchanged were beyond that which they had even thought possible a mere few months ago. Leaning forward slightly Jarod captured her lips with his, drawing her closer still and simply reveling in the moment as the two of them stood proudly by, completely separate and seemingly invisible. The others were by now so entranced by the little boy's every breath Parker and Jarod doubted they even remembered who's child he was, let alone that they were still here in the room with them watching as their little boy gained yet another fan club.  
  
The air around them seemed to change after a moment though, and both gained the distinct impression they were being watched, closely. Breaking apart Jarod turned to face the viewer, while Parker took a sudden interest in the pretty colors and patterns displayed on the hard wood floor below her feet. Keeping her face down towards the floor Parker glanced up through her eyelashes to meet the friendly, loving gaze of Jarod's mother, raising her head slightly she smiled uncertainly at her, but remained silent as her voice had chosen this moment to completely fail her.  
  
"He's so beautiful" She heard her whisper in an emotion laden voice, one filled with happiness, thankfulness and to a small extent sadness, thanks to the reminder this had caused of the joy she had found in her own baby boys.  
  
Raising her head completely and staring into the familiar brown orbs before her Parker finally found her voice, and in a voice that broke slightly with what could only be described as a bizarre combination of both a choked sob, and a proud laugh she simply whispered her thanks. She was stunned however to see the expression on Margaret's face, the raising of her own head had prompted an instantaneous change in the older woman's expression. Before her face had displayed the expression of a proud and loving grandmother, but now it appeared as if she was no longer in her own body. It was almost as if a simple glance at Parker's face had shunted her back some thirty years to a time and place where a woman so identical to this one before her had been her best friend and only confidante.  
  
"Margaret?" Parker asked, her voice filling with concern at the woman's vacant stare.  
  
And then it was gone, her vacant stare was now filled with one of amazement and joy, as if she had finally regained the chance to have a woman she missed so greatly back in her life. Maybe not in person, but even the sight of Parker before her was enough to reopen memory vaults long stored closed and bring the beautiful spirit of her old friend back into her mind. Stepping forward she pulled Parker from Jarod's embrace, and while the younger woman froze momentarily and seemed confused as to whether she should be scared and angry at the intrusion she came away from him easily. What was more surprising was Margaret pulling her forward into her arms, wrapping her arms around the young woman's slight frame and holding onto her with all the emotion and joy she would have had she actually been her mother. This action had momentarily stunned Parker leaving her unable to return the hug. She was frozen, so stunned by the unexpected action she didn't know how to respond and yet so touched by it she was slowly developing a need to respond in kind and hold on for all she had. It was a few simple words that made up her mind, a few simple words she had heard so many times before they normally annoyed her, but today they finally delivered to her everything she had hoped she would find since her mother had left her.  
  
"You look so much like her, just like her, so much like her" were the tear filled and emotive words. Words that left her clinging to this woman, holding on with all the strength she had, as if this woman was a life raft in the violent storm that had been her life so far. A ray of light that might finally help to bring to an end the thirty year long nightmare that was losing a mother you lived for and then discovering almost daily just how much of her life and her person you didn't know and likely never would.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The evening passed in blur after the initial excitement of the arrival, the rest of the family had been more than willing to head off and find their own houses, Margaret and Charles would take the one beside Parker and Jarod and would keep Jay with them, since despite his ardent protests they had deemed him to young to go live with his sister. Emily meanwhile had decided she was quite capable of living away from the olds, but having spent the majority of her life alone she was not so willing to move into one of the large empty spaces by herself. That was where Ethan came in, like Emily he had spent a good deal of his life either alone or living with people he wasn't fond of, as a result he held neither the inclination to move in with his father or the desire to live alone. The final result of which had been him and Emily choosing a place together, close to both Jarod and their parents but still giving them the freedom they had spent a lifetime craving.  
  
Rather than sit and allow his father to once again take pot shots at his family Jarod had convinced Major Charles to set out with him and begin the preparation of the houses they would now occupy, plus ensure their luggage had been properly stowed in each so the individual households could get straight to the important task of arguing over who got which bedroom. Ethan and Emily had set off to begin the argument, set a list of house rules and begin for the first time in each of their lives creating a place they felt at home. Jay had moped and complained bitterly for a few moments before racing off the join Jarod and his father. Margaret meanwhile had taken camp on the rocking chair in little Kyle's room. She was now simply staring at him, refusing to leave, or even avert her eyes in case she missed one tiny motion by him, or even worse was not on hand to witness his awakening and thus the moment of her introduction to him. Parker just continued to sit with her, neither of the two talking merely sitting and waiting in quiet anticipation for the little boy to wake and also silently soaking up the emotion and atmosphere surrounding the other. For Margaret it was like being back in the room with Catherine, sitting side by side and waiting for one of their little ones to wake so they could introduce them to the other. For Parker it was, if only to a tiny extent, as if she were sitting in that room with her own mother, she could feel the excitement in the other woman, the pride and the love, but also she could sense something she hadn't felt since her mother left her. It was almost as if in that moment her mother was actually with them, as if the forces of fate had finally seen what was right occur and was attempting to return to them all the elements, all the people that should and would have been there had it not been for the center.  
  
Parker was still a little overwhelmed by it all, Jarod had his family, she had Broots and Debbie, Sydney had sent word that Angelo and he would be arriving soon, they were finally part of a rapidly growing and loving family. It was like a dream come true, and yet in reality a dream so wonderful, so vibrant, so perfect she could never have imagined it would, or could exist. Sure there was still the matter of Major Charles's distrust, his obvious disappointment in Jarod's choice of a partner. But even as he had stood watching Kyle, even though despite his entrancement at the image of the little boy he had still managed to send her hateful glares, she had felt the ice begin to melt, felt him begin to grow accustomed to and accept the relationship. It would take time of course, but eventually they would all be ok, life would go on and for once the outlook was only good.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
And tis done, thanks for reading everyone, hope it was ok. Thanks. 


	5. Final Piece

Title: Final Piece Author: Rose, rosenfairy@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Keywords: MPJR  
  
Timeline: About five months after 'wake up', but nothing that happened on the show after wake up happened in this fic, oh and I realized my stupid in the time frame I have set for this fic Ethan was not yet known about on the show, well in the fic he is.. hey I bent reality this much I can bend it a little more, its very flexible.  
  
Author's note: Not much to say here, this is the continuation of my challenge story which has continued way past the point I ever imagined it would. Thanks to everyone for the reviews or for simply reading this, the fact you took the time to read it means a lot to me.  
  
Thanks so much to Mel who has been reading every part of this as I write them and has been so supportive and helpful. Thanks again.  
  
Thanks to Sahiti and Bron.. you are the best. I seriously doubt I ever would write anything if it wasn't for you guys, thanks, you're the bestest, you've been there for me for every fic I've written over two different fandoms and I swear the feedback and encouragement you provide is the only reason I do this. Thank you so much, you mean the world to me. This one belongs to Lisa though, without her it would not be done, every time I said I was finished she had a good reason for me to not be, every time I said it sucked she was there to encourage me and tell me it didn't. I can't imagine how much I made the poor girl suffer, but I thank her a million times for letting me do so.  
  
Standard severe crappiness warnings apply.  
  
Disclaimer: I find the idea of these ludicrous, I mean really why are we saying something to protect ourselves from litigation when we are simply names and e-mail addresses in a medium where staying incognito is easy. No one can sue me if they only know my e-mail address. I doubt a summons filled out to rosenfairy@hotmail.com would make it far. But just in case they don't belong to me, if they did they'd still be on TV, in new shows, not reruns. All blame and thus ownership can be given to TNT, and the writers.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It had been a trying few days for Parker, attempting to remain true to herself while also waiting impatiently for Major Charles to signal that his acceptance was granted, the surveillance and distrust called off. She didn't mind so much herself, and while admittedly throughout her life she had been prone to going beyond her comfort zones, transforming herself into someone not even she could recognize in a vain attempt to gain acceptance and love, she wouldn't allow herself to do that now. The first few weeks here had shown her that life was much easier and less tiresome without the act. For once in her life she was determined to be herself, to actually like herself, to have people see and accept her for who she was. Her little boy and her new family deserved the chance to know the real her, the her who most possessed the spirit of her mother, not simply a façade created to appease everyone else. God knows she had hidden behind one of those enough in her life time. Still she longed for him to get over the past and let her in, even it were solely to ease the pain on Jarod who she knew hated the current air of mistrust and anger amongst them.  
  
Every move she made and every word she said was scrutinized by the Major, he watched as she played with her son, as she interacted with Jarod, as she became close to and shared with Emily and Margaret. He watched constantly, his gaze neither threatening nor upsetting, simply unnerving. This place had been her refuge, a place where she had never felt ill at ease, where happiness was a daily part of life and the unpleasant circumstances of her past life were nothing more than uncomfortable memories. But now, the one place she had ever felt safe and free to be herself was, like the centre, a place of constant surveillance. She knew Jarod felt the same, his father, though less watchful of him, continued to scrutinize and evaluate his son's every word and action, trying in vain to pinpoint something that could be used to prove her betrayal to them all, and Jarod's willingness to turn a blind eye.  
  
Still she had to tell herself that things were improving, the Major would no longer voice his outrage at her presence, and he no longer felt the need to stop her being alone with Jay, Ethan or Emily. And he seemed to acknowledge that, even if only through the memory her face conveyed or the joy created by her son, she had a certain ability to make Margaret happy. In time she knew he would be won over, in the meantime she would simply have to wait, and hope.  
  
Right now though her thoughts were filled with waiting for something else, or more specifically someone else. Sydney and Angelo had left the centre weeks before and yet they had yet to arrive, or yet to send anything that hinted at all as to where they were, or for that matter how they were. They had been in contact, but only to state they would be arriving 'soon', no date, no time, just soon, soon the last piece of the puzzle would be in place and they would only be waiting on Major Charles to finally admit that things really were good, better than good. perfect. Of course, one wasn't able to ever attain perfection, and she had spent a lifetime being taught that achieving even simple happiness was something they wouldn't allow, maybe asking for perfection was asking too much and her little world would end up ruptured completely.  
  
If things were trying and a little hard for Parker to understand though she could only imagine what Sydney was going through. The poor man had, according to what Jarod had explained, simply arrived home one night to find Angelo hiding in his back seat, and had then been instructed that it was time, nothing more, nothing less than that. In Angelo's simple broken and confused English he had managed to convince Sydney to trust him implicitly and as a result they had spent the last few weeks traveling the world, staying in with complete strangers, in strange and confusing locales, only to end up flying back into the United States and setting off for an as yet unknown to him destination. It was rather incredible once Jarod had explained it to her, every person he had met, everyone he had saved or influenced in all his time out was now paying him back simply by opening their doors to two complete strangers. It was simple, but perfect. in looking for them no one would think to contact those people Jarod had helped in the past and no one would think to leave one place, criss cross the country, traverse the world, and then return to one of the very places you visited at the start of your journey. Jarod had arranged it, sent the plan to Angelo in a bizarre and barely legible form of communication they had developed as children, and now Angelo was leading Sydney on a wild goose chase throughout the developed world. But they would be here soon, soon her entire family would be together, and hopefully soon after that they would all find a way to co-exist peacefully or at least without the undercurrent of suppressed emotion family gatherings currently held.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sydney's mind buzzed as he stepped through the gates of yet another airport, he had lost count of the number he had visited recently. He was positive however, that his passport would now be overflowing with the stamps from the different nations he had visited, that were of course if he had used the same passport at any one of them. So far they had been traveled the country, the globe and then the nation that was the United States all over again. He was very aware that the simple fact that he could no longer keep track of who he was or where he was should be comforting to him in that if he could not name himself or his current location there was no way the centre would be able to. By now thought it was all becoming a bit beyond a joke and he found his thoughts consumed only by what those he traveled to meet were doing at any particular moment and when it was he would reach them and his final stopover. Caution was needed though, even he had noted the increased surveillance on his actions following Broots departure, the house had become a stark and uncomfortable space, filled with bugs recording his every action, his office had seemed a fine place to leave that all behind, until he began to notice them their too, even his personal belongings tabbed. They had known that in time the three stooges would long to be reunited and he would flee to do so. Thus they had watched him eagerly and he was now paying the price for being the last to leave as he remained unquestioning and simply continued to delay his dreams of a reunion to ensure that his arrival placed no one at risk.  
  
He couldn't help but notice the way his energy levels and his excitement waned at every airport, with every car trip, with every single door they knocked on that wasn't answered by one of his 'children'. And while he loved Angelo, loved trying to help the man evolve and become even to the smallest extent the man he should have been, he was slowly learning just how infuriating the word 'soon' could be. He was also beginning to fear that his thoughts, words and actions had become very similar to the very ones he had always admonished Parker for displaying, while silently commending her on not killing Jarod for the wealth of questions answered with questions, vague clues and misleading paths he'd providing over the years. If she had felt even the slightest like he did right now when faced with yet another secret smile, wave of the hand and whispered 'soon' he owed her an apology, because his little girl had had a lot more patience and heart than he ever gave her credit for.  
  
They were currently driving through some small town, the name of which he had no idea, but it was small and peaceful, almost idyllic. The townspeople looked friendly, but not overly, they seemed entirely consumed by their own daily lives and the lives of those around them, it was as if tourists came by so frequently that they acknowledged them with friendship and invitation but barely noticed them in the scheme of their own lives. The perfect place to get lost, filled with locals who accepted and loved you if you were one of them, and paid little heed or notice to you if you were not. People so consumed by their own perfect lives they helped others in need, asked questions and formed opinions but were not the kind to be drawn beyond an ideal cover story and a loving friendly front. Of course all these thoughts pouring through the mind did nothing to tell him that someone else might have noticed this, that maybe the one place in all his travels that he had finally felt a sense of safety and completeness would be the one. No, he was beyond that, his hopes had been raised one too many times and he refused to believe or even contemplate the end until he beheld Miss Parker and Jarod and was confronted with the proof it was all over.  
  
So lost was he in his own thoughts and depression at the journey ahead he failed to notice that the gate Angelo directed him to stop before bore the figure eight, lain on its side to form the symbol of infinity. He failed to note that the word Angelo typed into the keypad on the gate was 'refuge', he simply drove forward as it opened, entering the long and secluded drive of some hidden property. They continued on for several hundred meters, away from the sight of the road, before he came upon the first house which he turned as if to stop at, stopping only when Angelo grabbed his arm and waved him forward. It was only then he noticed the way the drive continued on before him. Only then that he saw the other houses, continuing in front of him in a line along the driveway, until it ended directly in front of a beautiful old house. A cottage type dwelling, obviously old, but well cared for and breathtaking in both its beauty and the comfort gained by taking in the homely and welcoming image it presented.  
  
Noticing him looking at the house Angelo simply nodded his head, pointed to it and nodded again, his actions becoming quicker as he did, as if he too was finding the wait to reach it unbearable. Stepping down on the accelerator Sydney began towards it, his heart and mind racing with hope and yet weighed down by the disappointments of the past. He could not allow himself to believe this was it, he couldn't, the past disappointments had been too much, he wouldn't allow himself another one. This was likely someone Jarod had helped, one step closer to the final destination and yet not close enough, and thus instead of allowing his mind to hope he focused on imaging just how peaceful Jarod had found this place in his visit and just how much he imagined the man had gained from it. It was after all like a world within a world, so close to the outside society and yet a refuge, a safe haven in which he could hide and gain the peace he had always longed for. It was perfect for him, he was free, but he was away from it, safe but able to mingle, a haven hidden just below the surface of a world that both fascinated and terrified him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Stepping from the vehicle he moved towards the door with Angelo bouncing behind him, checking his current identification as he did so, to ensure these people would be able to identify him. He began running through the story Angelo had given him to learn, a story constructed and sent by Jarod to be memorized and used as a cover with everyone they stayed with. Of course the people had all known the truth, but if a pretense was maintained from the start and introductions made using an assumed persona it would be easier for these people to lie should the need arise. Stopping briefly at the door he ran it all through his mind once more to ensure he had it down and then raised his hand to knock.  
  
After doing so he turned to watch Angelo while waiting for an answer, the empath seemed relaxed here, relaxed and yet very excited, his whole body seemed to pulse with an energy he had never demonstrated before, but then Sydney thought he had probably never felt happy before. At the same time though he seemed to radiate comfort, his mind seemed finally at rest and his body had switched off constantly ready reflexes and relaxed muscles usually tensed in preparation to flee, his face carried that typical Angelo self-satisfied and knowing grin, but at the same time seemed genuinely happy. Syd had never seen the man look like this, never seen him leave the helpful, knowing and pained expressions and actions behind and gain a sense of freedom and joy, and he couldn't help but wonder what it was about this place that had brought this out in him. Maybe it was the same thing he had thought for Jarod, this place exuded warmth, safety and comfort and while he could feel that just in being here and seeing the beauty of the place he imagined Angelo could feel it all the more, and feel all the emotion and joy it inspired in those who lived here.  
  
Knocking once again, and waiting for a few more moments he realized no one was coming, no one was even in the house to hear him and this puzzled him. Not once had they not been met by someone, not once had the person Jarod had arranged for them to stay with not been ready, willing and able to meet, greet and play perfect host to them. He honestly had no idea what to do now, but hoped Angelo would. Feeling the younger man grab his arm and begin pulling him to the side of the house he knew he did, he resisted briefly, thinking that Angelo had intended for them to get in another way and he would not advocate that. But as he turned to study the empath briefly he saw the eagerness in the boys expression, heard the demand in his whispered 'come' he found himself following willingly. He followed slowly towards the backyard, still slightly apprehensive about invading the resident's property like this, and as he did his ears were graced by the tinkling sound of laughter, laughter so pure and happy he was suddenly possessed by a desire to behold the person making such a sound. And as he rounded the side of the house, that beautiful joyous sound still ringing in his ears, he was confronted by a scene out of his wildest day dreams, a scene so perfect he had to stop momentarily and just stare at the image playing out before him. Beside him Angelo has stopped to simply stare too, and he got the feeling the young man was simply soaking up the atmosphere and all the latent happiness in the air around him.  
  
Before him sat the very people he was dying to be reunited with, all completely unaware of his presence, and all looking very much the perfect, relaxed, happy and loving family. The women he had always thought of as his baby girl, lay relaxing against the chest of the man he had always dreamed was his own son, his arms wrapped around her holding her to him, one resting against her thigh and the other clasped tightly in the hand of his own little boy. The little boy sat happily on his mothers lap, leaning back against her chest while trying in vain to pull the hand his father held into his mouth. So determined was he in his little quest that every so often he would pull the hand toward his mouth while leaning his upper body forward to catch it and send his little body tumbling forward, at which point his mother would gently catch him and place him upright against her again. Every time she did this the little boy would momentarily take his gaze from the prize in his hand and stare up at her, his little face radiating his joy at being so close to them both. She would catch his eyes when he did this and lean down quickly to place a kiss on his nose or an Eskimo kiss on his cheek, at which he would laugh loudly before turning his attention back to his attempts to get that hand into his mouth.  
  
The rest of the family, Broots, Ethan, Emily, Major Charles and Margaret sat along side them, simultaneously attempting to watch the beautiful scene created by the three, and the rather hilarious action occurring before them. In the middle of the yard, a frustrated Debbie Broots was attempting to teach an overly excited and questioning Jay how to cartwheel while also both explaining and demanding that he simply view it as fun. His constant questions and pondering about the aerodynamics involved in the simple motion to ensure ones body was able to reach a perfectly vertical position while upside down without falling had first been met with a lecture on how one not ever reduce something like cart wheeling down to a physics lesson and ruin it for everyone, they were now meeting only a patent 'parker' death stare. He couldn't help but chuckle at this image, and his mind instantly began to wander and think about exactly how Broots was feeling about his daughters Parker-ism's, and how exactly he would respond if she were ever to answer the phone the way her idol was known to. With those thoughts he found his eyes focusing on the man, watching the way he now seemed devoid of nerves, his ever jittering and scared expression was now one of complete calm as he sat amongst Jarod's family, proudly watching his daughter attempt to teach a confused young man how to be the only thing he had ever wanted to be.normal.  
  
And then it was over, the peaceful scene gone as chaos reigned supreme. Parker and Jarod's relaxed pose became one of tense anxiety, his family scattered, some jumping to defend themselves, others backing off and turning to run. But one, one sat perfectly still his face displaying a cocky and yet destroyed smile as he watched someone swoop in and steal the small child from Parker's lap. As they were all suddenly wracked by the fear they had been found and their peace was shattered, he was strangely calm, he had known it would come to this, they should never have trusted that woman. But then as he listened, as they listened, as the man who held the child began to spin around and hold him in front of him, they heard him giggling. Above all the fear filled voices the little boy's joyous giggles could be heard as he was bounced and twirled in the air and reunited with the one person who had been his friend and companion before his rescue. And then as the man who held him slowed his spinning, and the audience began to calm and regain some sense of composure, they could hear an excited and strangely familiar voice crying the words 'here' and 'baby' over and over again in an emotion filled and high pitched tone. It was in that moment that the realization hit home, it was Angelo, and 'soon' had become now. To Jarod and Parker that meant only one thing, well two actually, the first being that their little boy was safe, and the second that somewhere near by was the man they both considered a father and had missed incredibly. At this thought they both spun around, knowing that it came down to one simple notion. whoever found and got to him first got first hug.  
  
In the end it was Parker who first saw him, who noticed him standing perfectly still and half hidden around the corner of the house, peering around to watch them all and seemingly frozen as he took in the scene before him.  
  
"Sydney" she called, half a whisper, half a scream, her voice filled with her happiness at seeing him, and yet overcome with emotion at the sight of him and breaking slightly with tears as she called him. It was partly hesitant too, as if after all this waiting, and hoping, and wanting him to be here, now he actually was here it would all be a dream. Looking up he caught her eyes, his face widening into the most incredible grin as he took in her happiness to see him, as he noted that the ice maiden mask had all but disappeared and been replaced by one of joy so intense it was almost tearful, and at the same time hesitance as she gauged his reaction and the reality of it all.  
  
Stepping forward he held out his arms to her and called out in a half questioning, half knowing tone,  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
At that her face broke into a beautiful and vibrant grin as she flew forward into his arms, her tone taking on some of its old hardness and a playfully bitter undertone as she wrapped herself around him and whispered in his ear,  
  
"Hardly"  
  
At that he could no longer hold his laughter, so there they stood her crying with happiness and him laughing at it all, finally acknowledging that the destination really was worth the journey. A thought that enforced even more so as Jarod, who had grown sick of waiting for his chance to say hi simple gave up and threw himself at the two of them, wrapping his arms around them both and offering his own words of welcome to the newest member of the family, "It's about time old man, what'd you do walk from Blue Cove?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
None of them noticed the way Jarod's family peeled away and seemed to separate themselves from the impromptu party. Broots has joined Parker and Jarod in welcoming the new additions, Debbie had soon followed to happily greet the man she had always hoped could be her granddad, as had Angelo when his spinning in circles had become boring and Kyle had expressed a desire to see Mommy. It was only at the conclusion of the initial stage of the reunion, at the moment when it became clear that everyone had been greeted. When everyone had expressed their happiness at the two arrivals and had attempted to tell everything and ask everything at once that it became clear to them that not all were happy. As they turned to take the reunion to the porch and allow themselves some comfort as they all heard the story of the pair's escape and their journey home, Jarod couldn't help but notice the rest of his family standing off to one side, watching the reunion with nervous expressions.  
  
Motioning for the rest to move on, and shaking his head in both annoyance and dismay at the fact that his families could not seem to just get on. Turning away from them he went to persuade the rest to join them, it wasn't like they had never seen or interacted with Sydney before, his father had even indicated his thanks for the job Sydney did in raising him. But still he could understand, to them it was simply one more reminder of the centre, one more member of a party they had spent a lifetime hiding from thrown in their faces and expecting acceptance. He knew they held nothing against Sydney, he knew they understood that the man had had little choice in his actions, but he also knew how hard it was for them to change a life long pattern of behavior. He would extend an invitation to them, to join the party and welcome the new arrivals, to hear of their escape and get to know them as people, and not merely as centre operatives. They would accept he knew that, he knew it would all be ok, they had accepted Parker, Broots had brought them here so they had loved him from the start, and now with Syd it would just take time. As would his father accepting Parker and acknowledging that this was all ok, it would happen, it would just take time.  
  
As he reached the group he couldn't help but notice the way they clung, they huddled together, as if deriving strength from the others while indicating that nothing would break them apart again. All looked toward him as he met them, their faces displaying the anxiety created by the situation and yet also asking him to invite them, asking him to tell them it was ok and let them come, join the celebrations and know it was all ok. His father's gaze maintained one of steely distrust, and constant vigilance but he had warmed to Sydney in earlier meetings and he also conveyed that. He was simply a little nervous at the fact that centre refugees now almost equaled them in number, and thus to him the chance of a rogue member, of someone still tied to and playing for the centre was heightened. But unlike his meeting with Parker he displayed none of the anger, the hate and the vehemence; he was simply not taking any chances.  
  
"We have lemonade" Jarod quipped as his initial greeting, "If you were to go to the porch and join the club we could be persuaded to share".  
  
This reaction to their hesitance served its purpose as Jay, Emily and Ethan found themselves laughing at his lighthearted comment, and turning to observe each other they simultaneously broke away from the group and took a few steps towards the porch. Major Charles remained standing still, his arm wrapped around Margaret who was standing by his side, both willing to join the rest and unwilling to leave her husband.  
  
"Dad" he spoke, his voice filled with a longing for him to join them, to get beyond it all and just let them all get on with life, "Come on, there's nothing to be gained from starting something, we're all here for the same reason, all victims Dad, all seeking refuge"  
  
At his father continued hesitance he continued, "You know if you won't even talk to your neighbor its going to make living near you a pain in the ass, Old man". His face taking on that cocky and smart ass grin he was famous for as he mad and the rest of their guests, casting only one brief look over his shoulder and noting with happiness that they were following him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
He reached the porch again just in time to find Parker and Debbie returning with drinks and snacks for the group crowding around Sydney awaiting the upcoming story on just how they had finally gotten here. Sydney meanwhile was waiting for Jarod and Parker to return while getting to know little Kyle and letting him indulge in his favorite game of seeing just how much he could make his captive audience lavish him with attention and praise. His attention was drawn from Kyle as the little boy became distracted by his daddy's return and he began to reach out to him as he sat in a chair to the side of Sydney. His attention was then further drawn away from his new companion as his momma, having noted that no more chairs were available to her, placed herself into Jarod's lap and turned to look at him. At this the little boy decided he had been away from her long enough and promptly attempted to crawl towards her, his child like mind not quite grasping the notion that one cannot crawl on the thin air between two chairs and his attempt resulting in an almost comical scene as everyone dove to save him at once. Once safely deposited back in Sydney's lap and with an arm securely around his middle so he could not attempt it again, all he could do was laugh with glee and clap his hands wildly in front of him, before once again crying out for and leaning towards his mother. At this Sydney stood and placed the little boy back in Parker's waiting arms, where he promptly curled up and exhausted by the afternoon's play promptly began to drift off. Running a hand lightly over the dark fluff on the top of his tiny head Sydney found himself looking up at the little boy's parents, his eyes shining with pride and joy at the gorgeous little boy's actions and obvious attachment to his parents, regardless of his birth and beginnings in life.  
  
"He's Beautiful" he whispered in an awe filled voice, "Absolutely gorgeous, perfect"  
  
Smiling down at his little man, and then back up at this mentor Jarod's face contorted into something resembling both a proud and cocky grin, coupled with a playful edge as he replied with,  
  
"Yeah, we're pretty sure he's a keeper"  
  
The practiced ease with which he then dodged the playful slap aimed at his head by the laughing woman in his lap was about the only indication Syd needed that Jarod's joking, happy and smart ass nature had returned in full now he was constantly looking over his shoulder. Peering over her shoulder and staring directly into her face, his own proud grin reflected by hers, he whispered gently,  
  
"Well he is" This was met only by an even wider grin and inflow of motherly proud and love for him into those blue eyes of hers, at seeing which he leaned forward slightly, capturing her lips with his and allowing all assembled to see the flow of love and pride between them.  
  
It was heartwarming to Syd, to see the two people he had known since childhood would not ever attain true happiness together without the other, so in love and with such a perfect, beautiful little boy. No matter how they had come to be, no matter how it was that they had been forced apart, and then together, no matter how it was that their little boy came into being and came to be with them, they really were a perfect little family.  
  
Pulling back from the kiss and turning to face the crowd Parker placed her cheek alongside Jarod's and looked out at them all, then down at the tiny little man held in her arms, noticing that he was now fast asleep, curled tightly against her chest as he attempted to burrow into her warmth. Leaning over her shoulder again Jarod placed a kiss on his son's forehead and wished him sweet dreams, before releasing his hold on Parker and allowing her to rise, the little boy still held securely in her arms. Nodding down at him she addressed them quietly,  
  
"I'm just taking someone off for a nap; I'll be right back ok".  
  
And then she was gone, the little boy disappearing to gain a few precious hours sleep so he could return later to his job of entertaining the masses and giving them all someone to lavish attention on later. Comfortable silence fell over the group as they sat and waited for her return, all anxious to know the story of how Syd and Angelo had finally made it here, and more importantly awaiting his verification of, and solemn oath, that the centre was still completely unawares.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
All was still quiet when she returned, save for the small asides between Debbie and Jay who were quietly engaging in a 'did not' 'did so' argument over god knows what now. The two had become the best of buddy's in an incredibly short period of time, and while they spent every spare moment together and never did anything without gaining the approval of the other Parker was almost positive she was yet to see them do anything that didn't degrade somehow into a childish fight. But then they all just accepted it and watched them with a combined sense of joy at the children's relationship and also jealousy at seeing something so precious that had been denied to them. Noticing her approach the two turned to her for the final opinion, and on finding them standing there looking up to her with eyes to rival even the most pathetic of puppy dogs, or for that matter Jarod, she simply laughed quietly and looked back at them with an expression that told them to work it out themselves. Then proceeded past them to once again place herself in Jarod's lap and relax back against his chest as his arms wound around her waist and his voice resounded in her ear,  
  
"So he's off in dreamland?"  
  
"Out like a light" she responded, "His little 'cute as a button' trick wears him out"  
  
Looking up at the captive audience she turned to Syd and addressed him using a mock threatening tone, very similar to the Parker of old and yet with a decidedly playful undertone, accompanied, of course, by a snapping of her fingers.  
  
"Hey Freud, we're waiting"  
  
Syd's attention however had been drawn by the interactions of Debbie and Jay, who had sat and been quiet for about as long as they could. They could now be found under the basketball hoop in the yard next door, trying in vain to see who could slam dunk the ball first, of course it had only taken them moments to realize they were both unable to do that and it had become a situation of seeing who could hurl the best insults. Breaking his gaze from them he turned to the couple before him, his face encompassing both his joy at seeing them like this, and also a note of bittersweet remembrance as his mind took a silent walk down memory lane to a time when the two people sitting entwined before him had been so very similar.  
  
"They're just like you two" he said, his voice sounding distant still, and remote to them, as if stuck in a stolen moment of carefree fun that had occurred a life time ago.  
  
"Anyway" he said, shaking his head and pulling himself from his reverie as he began to tell them all about it. From the shock gained at having Angelo jump from his back seat and climb into the front with only a shouted 'now' and a hand cast in the direction of the main road out of Blue Cove. To the annoyance at watching yet another door open and not recognizing the person who smiled out from behind it, to the thoughts that had raced through his mind as he had realized he was finally here, and then onto his final opinion on the end of the story. and a short opinion it was too, consisting only of a face so overridden with conflicting and feuding emotions it was rendered blank, only a small side to side movement could be seen to put a final stamp on his absolute astonishment.  
  
Then he started on his time at the centre, on how different in feel, in tone and in energy the place had been following the disappearance of the force that was Miss Parker. He spoke of his worry, of his fear, of the simple fact that little Kyle's disappearance had all but assured him she was fine, but how every day when she didn't make contact his worry deepened, and every time sweepers left to check out a lead his heart fell and his breath faltered till they returned empty handed. He told them of how he had wanted to leave, but he couldn't, not even when Broots left, he had to know they were safe first, he had to stay and be here for them if it all went to hell. And then he had received their package, the beautiful picture of Jarod and Kyle, and then card displaying Jarod and Parker, bearing both the beautiful news that they were safe and the equaling amazing news of impending nuptials. At that he stopped, and looked towards them, his eyes begging them to tell him he hadn't missed it.  
  
"You didn't do it without me, did you?"  
  
"No" Jarod replied, his voice mocking outrage at the old man's suggestion, "Parker wouldn't even set a date until you got here, I guess now you're here she'll have to find a new excuse".  
  
Slapping playfully at his head yet again, before reaching out to take Sydney's hand in hers Parker gave him probably the greatest gift she ever could have, one perfect sign of everything he had meant to her.  
  
"You read the note Syd, I couldn't even think about it until I had you here to walk beside me. You've always been my father figure, and for once I'm kind of looking forward to playing good ole' traditional girl and letting Daddy give me away".  
  
Taking a moment to clear the tears from his throat and to allow the misting in his eyes to clear, Syd covered the hand that held his with another, clasping hers in his two hands and holding tightly as he whispered in reply, "I'd be honored".  
  
At that the group fell silent, each taking a moment to clear the air and allow the emotional well that had emptied amongst them to clear. It was Margaret who broke the air, who's voice first penetrated the thick air around them by asking the one question they were all dying to ask,  
  
"So we all know he asked, but how?"  
  
Settling herself further back into his arms and turning her head to catch his eyes Parker's face was overtaken by a large and loving smile as she remembered the day. Jarod too was struck by the memory, smiling down at her he leant down and placed a sweet kiss on her cheekbone before leaning his forehead against hers and briefly sharing the memory only with her before sharing it with to those gathered.  
  
"In the end, it was a mistake" At the astonished looks on their faces he quickly realized how that might be construed and clarified himself, "I meant the way it happened. Maddie had been moaning about this empty spot on the wall, she couldn't seem to stop focusing on this one spot."  
  
"I just had this image in my head of the perfect thing for that place and nothing else was going to do. And then it hit me that the picture I was looking for was one that Momma had done for me, it was hanging in my room back at Blue Cove, so I gave up on it. It was impossible, we knew everything we left behind would stay left behind" She continued for him.  
  
"But then Angelo contacted me" Jarod broke in, "He sent me a picture of all the things they had taken from Parker's house, they moved her out, everything she owned, everything in that house they took to the centre. I was just going to leave it, leave the painting there, but I kept walking in and catching her playing with Kyle in the lounge and every so often just staring up at that spot and I guess imagining it there. So I contacted Angelo and got him to find it, and a few more of her mother's things I thought she might like and send it to me. It went on a round about trip and didn't arrive for a few weeks".  
  
"But then it showed up, he left it for me in a box, with my name on it on the table. Opening it was like regaining the only part of my past I wanted to remember, a thousand good memories inside, a million bad ones pushed aside with the force of them, and amongst it all, under a picture of my Momma and on top of the painting was a little velvet box".  
  
"I must have been holding it when I looked through the box on arrival and just left it in there."  
  
"I was mad, he had had it along and he'd kept it from me, all I could think was he kept my Gram's ring from me, I could have killed him".  
  
"She had this evil, mad look, started asking where I got it, and when the hell I'd been planning on giving it to her. You know how terrifying she is when she's mad and she's screaming Syd, this was worse, she was so mad she couldn't speak above a whisper."  
  
"I wasn't that bad" she replied, smacking his chest lightly and looking out at them, "he said he found it a few months before and he was always planning on giving it to me, he'd just always wanted to give it to me on the same day he asked me to be his wife." She stopped momentarily at that, wallowing in the moment for a few seconds, "How's a girl supposed to say no to that."  
  
Finishing quickly she looked briefly at the all conveying unparalleled depths of emotion in both voice and her eyes. Then turning to Jarod, her smile and the images displayed within the depths of those blue blue eyes clearly signaling to him how much that moment still meant to her. At which, he promptly forgot those gathered around and leant down to pull her into a searing kiss, both momentarily oblivious to the crowd around them. The couple maintained the attention of those around them for only a moment longer though. Just as Ethan had began to lead the crowd in a little cheer, they were all startled out of the trance the story had created by the sudden occurrence of a violent screaming match from next door. All eyes turned to meet the scene before them, as Debbie screamed at Jay for doing 'god knows what' and Jay responded by pushing her backwards into the pool, only to be caught by an outstretched arm and make the fall with her. A water fight and dunking match soon ensued ensuring the crowd huddled on the porch were overcome with laughter at the children's antics.  
  
After all laughter had died down and the captivated adults continued to watch the two playing their silence was broken by a voice that had somehow been rendered entirely different from anything Jarod had heard uttered by the man before. It was his father speaking, and yet his voice now held a calm that it had not possessed in all his memory of the man, it was calm and yet happy, laughing and accepting at the same time.  
  
"You're wrong Sydney" He exclaimed, his words directed at Sydney and yet also at no one in particular, "They are nothing like Parker and Jarod, absolutely nothing like"  
  
At those words Jarod's heart sunk, his father was now going to bring this down to a fight, after all he had just heard and seen he was now going to belittle and hurt them all with his inability to accept.  
  
"Dad" he whispered, his voice hinting that now was not the time.  
  
"Nothing at all" his father continued on and in one moment, in a few small sentences he gave Jarod and Parker the one thing they needed to make it all perfect. "Our children had the guts to make a run for it, to save us all. And now those two, they've been handed the life none of us ever had a chance at and the freedom to grow into the people they'll be, to not simply become that person in the blink of an eye when it all goes to hell".  
  
Parker was stunned by this comment, thrown by the genuine and loving tone in his voice, by the distracted look on his face as he focused on Jay and Debbie, by the way in which he seemed to no longer acknowledge them. His distraction only reinforced what he was saying; it was almost as if he didn't notice he spoke to them all, as if he was merely speaking his heart, and in doing so giving them the very thing they had been waiting for since he arrived. The final piece was in place, now they had only a wedding to plan and a life to live, although it remained on the forefront of their minds that to guarantee safety they would have fall the centre. But this was something both knew was unattainable through the simple removal of a link, by the destruction of a building or the simple murder of the responsible parties they held knowledge of. Years would pass before this would come about, years spent gathering information, slowly and systematically removing brick after brick until its evil foundation was fractured and collapse unavoidable. They would do this, they would seek to ensure no one else was ever touched, hurt or burdened by its presence, but a plan to do so could wait, just a little while, just long enough for them to bask in the life they had created before setting about rendering the main focus of their previous life dead.  
  
******************************************************************* And there you go it's done. Hope it was enjoyable and the ending was not a complete letdown. Thank you so much to everyone for reading this and for posting responses. I am touched by everything that has been said and I can't say thank you enough. 


End file.
